Until We Bleed
by XxMalinaTanixX
Summary: "Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her crimson stained cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something. Kagome & Sesshomaru
1. Your Love is A Lie

PLEASE READ DESCRIPTION FIRST!

Hey guys, so I know it has literally been FOREVER since I've uploaded but I have been going through some things. Recently, I was diagnosed A.L.L. which made it difficult to for me to adjust to everyday life. But I have been learning to get along, balancing treatment and school and due to Hurricane Sandy here in New York I had free time so here it is. I had also gotten back into Inuyasha recently and just had to make a fan fiction for this couple!

This is basically this a collection of drabbles circling around the Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing, along with a Kagome and Inuyasha pairing.

So review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! This was just a small taste to give you guys a feel of the story before putting up multiple chapters at one time. But I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. But I can't post new chapters unless you guys review. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something."

Your Love Is A Lie

Her eyes swollen from constantly shedding tears slowly slide open, taking in the morning sun. Her cheeks still glisten from the footsteps the river has left behind. She turns over, remaining emotionless to the once again empty bedside. "Gone again." The words drip like poison from her lips, but the taste was familiar. It was a routine now. She wondered how long she had been living like this.

Her ebony locks fan out across her pillow. She stares aimlessly at ceiling. The demons scream in her head. No matter how much she buries them deep in the roots of her brain. They won't silence. They tell her to leave. Tell her to move on. It's time to wake up. It's a nightmare. "Are you just gonna lay there all morning…?"

A voice calls to her from the bathroom walk way. Fresh shower steam seeps into the room, making it all more obvious. She refuses to mutter a word. She just watches him as he makes his way over to the closet. "Kagome…?" he turns back to her, his very voice made her heart break. She could feel the tears preparing to leap up and out of her eyes.

His hazel eyes lock onto her emotionless stare. He tries to find the source of her behavior. But finds nothing but that cold stare piercing his skin like a knife. "Kagome what's going on?" She remains silent. Pulls herself up from the bed, still keeping her eyes locked with his. Trying desperately to keep her solid expression. His eyes sprung open as she murmured the words he prayed she would never speak. "I know where you were last night." As silence once again reclaimed ownership of their bedroom, a single tear managed to slip from her eye. It struck her hand, burning the skin like fire. They both knew where this was going next.


	2. Don't Speak

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. **I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something."

Don't Speak

Hazel and brown eyes interlocked in a circling dance of shame and heartache. The brown orbs that were already red and swollen with heartache, refused to break it's grasp on the hazel eyes which could no longer hide the trail of shame trickling in his pupils.

"Kagome…" she shook her head. "Don't say it." He took a step back, afraid to let her name slip from his lips once more. He could feel her heart pushing back. It was harsh and overwhelming, like the waves at hide tide. "I'm sorry…" was all he dared to let escapes his lips. He fell to his knees; the weight of his guilt had made him fall from grace. He kept his view on the ground, too beaten down to even look her in the eye anymore.

She stepped back, more in shock than fear. It was not like him to succumb to his feelings like that. Unless he was losing his temper. He had always been a rock, never letting things like emotions get the better of him. At first it was irritating, hard to deal with. But she grew to live with it. Even understand it and love it.

But as time went on; she let him get away with it. So he took advantage. Than the fights became bigger. The tempers blew up quicker. She had noticed they went from being love sick to just sicker. And sick of love. They had both been giving up. Pushing each other away. He was letting go. She was letting him. But she ignored and carried on as if nothing was wrong. I guess that in itself was mistake. That brought them to where they are now.

"Kagome…" he whispered from beneath the mane of silver strands masking his face. "Who is she? What's her name?" He shook his head, grabbed the plush carpet with both hands. He dare not answer. He felt both of them hanging on by a mere string. "I never wanted it to happen like this…"

She jumped from the bed, her sadness and self-pity boiling into anger. "But you did want it to fucking happen!" she screamed, her whole body was shaking. The anger was so powerful, so intense, it emanated from her very skin. It sent chills up both their spines. She had never raised her voice to him like that. No matter how much they fought. "Kagome, please don't do this!" he shouted back, finally raising his head from the ground.

"I asked you her fucking name!" she screamed again, she felt her heart about to collapse. There was a long pause. The tension built up, her heart beat was ringing in her hears. "It's Kikyo…" he finally whispered. Like glass, everything around them shattered. She fell on to the bed. Her ebony locks swirling around her face like door. She tried to desperately to hide herself behind it. The tear she had been fighting back for so long came rushing out. She looked at him once last time; she thought she could see a tear slip from his eye. But no, it was only the guilt of him getting caught fucking his business partner glistening in his eyes.

She picked her head up with the tiny ounce of dignity she had left and starred into his eyes one last time. To find any sign of true remorse. Or sorrow or any emotion besides the guilt that was mocking her stares. But found no trace of any of that. Not even a hint of the person she once loved. No, only the person who had tossed her aside for another. Long before this, she could see them dying. Now they were dead.


	3. It Will Rain

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. **I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something."

It Will Rain

He sat there on the couch, burying his head in hands, putting himself farther and farther into a hole of shame and self-pity. He could hear the pitter-patter of her favorite combat boots moving back forth through the house. He wanted to jump from his seat, grab her and tell her he needed her. He wanted to say everything he couldn't say before but his body wouldn't move.

She slammed another suitcase onto the bed, quickly stuffing the last of things into every nook and cranny it could hold. She zippered it shut and rolled it next to the rest of her things. She wanted to look at him, ask him what he was thinking and what he was feeling. But what good would that do her? Where would it lead her but back for more heartache? She had to leave. Her heart couldn't take anymore. "You don't need to fire me from the office because I quit."

He finally raised his head, shocked and disturbed by the words that just dripped from her lips. "You think that's what the fuck I wanna say Kagome!?" He jumped from the couch, his body shaking more than ever. He felt like ripping the apartment up board by board, tying her down and setting it ablaze. But none of that would make her stay.

"It's all that needs to be said." Her face remained unmoved by temper blaring in her direction. "Kagome, I love you...I need you to keep me from losing myself...I'm sorry..I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding if that will make it right..."

Than the impossible happened, a single tear dared to escape his eye. It slid down his cheek and pressed against the hardwood floors. "Can't you see I'm crying because I don't want us to be like this?!" As if by some cruel joke, raindrops began to fall from the clumps of gray in the sky.

She felt her heart shatter once more. She extended her arm, she wanted to comfort him. Tell him she loved him. But she pulled back. She couldn't.

The rain drops hitting the panel and sliding down the glass brought her aback. Back to the nights she spent waiting up for him. The nights she had to hug her pillow to stop herself from falling apart. The nights she cried herself to sleep because she knew he was with her. "Where were you when I was crying…?" He had nothing else to say. She strapped on the bags, never to look back at him.

And with that, the door opened for a moment, than closed. Inuyasha watched as she placed her keys on the hook, closing the door behind her. Never to be opened again.

He watched from the window as she sprinted over to the cab waiting for her. Her bags swiftly packed in the trunk and her door slamming shut. The cab than just as instantly drove off the block and into the rain, disappearing from Inuyasha's view.

On another aide of this rainy sky, a young woman, with the looks that put the roses to shame heard her doorbell buzz. Quickly taking another quick sip of her tea, she scurried for the door. When she opened it, her heart dropped a thousand miles. Her friend, wet from the rain with bags in hand half smiled at her. "Sango…" she could hear her friend's voice breaking as she muttered her the words. "Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Without a word, Sango pulled her into a hug and grasped her body tightly. "I'm sorry…" was all that had to be said to make Kagome breaj down, the tears rushing out like a river and leaving footsteps on her cheeks. Her shrieks of pain filled the hallway as Sango clenched her friend tighter in her arms, shedding a few tears herself.


	4. RED

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something."

RED

'_Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street…' _

The windows flew open, letting the October breeze rush into the room with a gentle brush. It flew through her hair, the ebony locks twisting and spinning ever so gracefully.

It was early sunset. Pink, purple and blue hues danced together in perfect unison. They shot across the sky in a hauntingly beautiful mixture. But the orange was different. Instead of zooming across the sky like the others, it fell to back. Spilling across to create the perfect back ground for the others to spread their beauty.

'_Faster than the wind. Passionate as sin. Than ending so suddenly…' _

Loving him was a lot like this. She set aside her own desires, her own dreams to let him shine. It was painful. But you do those things when you love someone.

'_Loving him was like trying to change your mind…'_

She brushed her fingers along the dusty piano in the music shop. It had been six long months since that morning. Now it just felt more like a far off memory. Or some scattered dream. Either way as more time passed, the less she could picture it. It made her happy.

But giving up her piano was much longer than that. He had begged her to give it up to help him organize his publishing company. She didn't want to but she did. For him. Fuck, did she regret it now.

'_Once you're already flying through the free fall…'_

She pressed a key gently. The sweet melody sent pleasant chills through her veins. "I missed you old friend." She whispered to the instrument. She pressed another, key and another until she found herself playing. Her favorite composition at that.

River flows in you. It sounded like she had never stopped. Her heart raced with every note. She played faster and faster. Her fingers racing across the keys like nothing. "I'm sorry I gave you up for him." She was sure she was alone when she said that. But the creaking of the shop door, proved her wrong.

"Giving up your dreams for someone else is a foolish endeavor."

Her playing came to screeching halt. Her eyes met his topaz orbs.

'_Like the colors in autumn so bright…'_

She could feel him looking right into her soul. His silence made it all that more difficult to speak.

'_Just before they lose it all…'_


	5. My Heart Still Beats

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy.** I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

My Heart Still Beats

"I don't know what you mean." She turned away, trying hiding her cheeks flaming a bright shade of crimson. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed he had heard her. Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's brother of all people! Plus he was calling her out on her mistake in his usual cold manner.

But his rather dull and dry aura was made up with looks that made women stop in their tracks. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in such a small and hidden music shop like this one. "You told the piano you were sorry for giving it up for him." Kagome nodded. She twiddled with her thumbs, brushing an ebony lock behind her ear. Usually things she would do when she was embarrassed. Or just nervous. Either way it was getting really uncomfortable. Really fast.

"Obviously you've done something you regret for someone who turned out not to be worth it." Kagome sighed, planting herself down on the bench beside the piano. "I'm sorry but you're point would be?" His eyebrows narrowed, annoyed by her smart response. He scanned her up and down. But couldn't find anything wrong with her physically. Cute and curved. Must have a brain injury or something to respond in such a manner to him. But decided to let her go free. He was too tired. "Just foolish to me." He shrugged before grabbing music sheets in the violin section and making his way for the checkout.

"You play the violin?" she muttered in surprise, positive he couldn't hear her. Her voice had suddenly toned down. He made her curl into a nervous ball. It was overwhelming to be in his presence. "Hm." He coldly replied before disappearing behind the door.

'_He heard me…?'_

She's left both in awe and confusion by him.

As the night rolled in, the ebony sky filled with millions of shining stars. She lied back in the tub, letting her locks soak in the warm bath water. "Something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as she joined her friend in the tub. Kagome pulls her knees into her chest, resting her chin in the water. "No not really." Sango smiled, she wasn't convinced. She could tell something was bothering her friend. She could always tell. "Are you sure?" Kagome sighed. Why did she have to be the one to wear her feelings on her sleeve? Maybe Sesshomaru had the right idea, keeping the same expression all day, every day. "Do you think I was wrong to give up the piano for Inuyasha…?" she mumbled from behind her knees that seemed to tremble as that name dripped off her lips. Like some bad taste left in her mouth.

Sango couldn't help but looked confused at the sudden topic. Kagome had not mentioned Inuyasha once all these months. Why was she suddenly thinking of him now? "Well, I don't know if it's exactly the same thing but I remember when Kohaku was worse than what he is now. I did anything and everything I could to help with his medical bills. I guess we do foolish things for the ones we love."

Kagome pressed her back against the tub's bitterly cold wall. "You're right. You're always right. AGH! Damn him!" Kagome shouted, throwing a fist into the air. Sango's eyes narrowed in confusion. She couldn't make heads or tails of this. She had definitely lost her friend to whatever voices were screaming in her head. Maybe they should both have a good smoke to calm their nerves. God knew Kagome could use one.

Kagome once again lost herself in her thoughts. A routine Sango had become used to. She just merely watched as Kagome tilted her head back to watch the steam dance up and out of the tub. Brush itself against the ceiling. Than finally shooting itself out the window. As she did, she couldn't stop picturing those topaz eyes which starred so intensely at her. Never had she see such beauty and yet such sorrow so perfectly meshed together in one emotionless look. It was breathtaking. She could her heart pounding in her ears. The feeling was sensational. It reminded her she still had a heart that worked.

'_It hurts but I'm not about to give up. Though broken, my heart still beats. It will not stop...' _


	6. With Arms Wide Open

So I was able to return sooner than I thought which I guess is good news for you guys lol. But anyway enjoy :)

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy.** I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

With Arms Wide Open

Gentle laughter and the tender melody of a violin meshed together in harmony. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The petals resembled snowflakes as they drifted gently through the air. Sesshomaru watched as the center of his whole world played happily in the garden, moving along to the tunes of his violin. He couldn't help but smirk as she tried to get their chauffer Jaken to join her merriment. Despite Jaken's distaste of the very idea of dancing, no one could resist Rin's sweetness.

Rin was a beautiful little girl, with hazel orbs full of both curiosity and compassion for the world around her. Since birth, she had always been able to melt the ice that was deeply rooted into Sesshomaru's heart.

He could still perfectly picture the day Rin was brought into his life. The middle of winter, as snow raged against the city like a cyclone. The doorbell rang, disturbing an exhausted Sesshomaru from his slumber on the couch. He tried to ignore it but the bell insisted on ringing. So with a loud groan he dragged himself to the door, viciously opening it ready to scold the person who dare disturb his rest. But he lost the gull when his eyes spotted lying there, blood staining the snow, a woman whose skin was cold and calmly, shaking with pain. "Please help me…" she whispered as she caught a glimpse of enchanting topaz eyes before her view becoming dark.

Sesshomaru felt no choice but to help the mysterious woman. He picked her up, brought her in and gently resting her fragile body on the couch. As he grabbed a cloth to wipe the blood on her face he couldn't help but catch a better glimpse of her body, only to see a very prominent baby bump showing through her shirt. He sighed heavily before wetting the cloth.

A few minutes passed before she awoke and surprised to see him as wiped the blood off her ice cold skin. She assumed he had left her lying there in the storm. Why would a complete stranger help her?

"Thank you…" she managed to whisper in a broken tone. He didn't reply, merely nodded his head as he wiped. "I'm sorry for the trouble." Sesshomaru's calm and silent manor overwhelmed her.

"Namine…." His eyebrows furrowed with confusion as her statement. "My name is Namine." He nodded, not sure whether he should care or not about knowing her name. "What's your?" she asked, determined to get him to mutter anything. "Sesshomaru." He simply replied. "That's a beautiful name. Thank you Sesshomaru."

In that moment, his whole life changed forever. "Papa, what are you thinking about?" Rin's tender voice brought him from the deepest roots of his mind. "Oh nothing, keep dancing, I was enjoying you having so much fun." Rin nodded, skipping back to dance among the rows of flowers.

'_Such a long time ago….' _


	7. Start Again

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy.** I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Start Again 

The train wheels pounded against the track. The squeaking from the old spikes made Kagome's ears tingle unpleasantly. The walls filled back to back with people trying to make their morning commute. The crowd me her feel compressed, she hated that feeling. Kagome pulled at her pencil skirt, her cheeks flaring with nervousness. Sango had managed to get her an interview at "Rin's Dream", one of the most famous fashion companies, ever. She had always loved this label but for some reason the name "Rin" was so familiar but she couldn't remember why. She couldn't mess this interview up, mainly because she had no other options.

She could still here Sango's word of encouragement in her head.

'_It's alright Kagome…'_

'_How do you know? I'm afraid, it's been a long time since I've been on my own like this…what if I can't do it?' _

'_You can….you're strong Kagome. Always strong.' _

It's the only thing keeping her going. She wouldn't have gotten out of bed without her.

The train came to a startling halt; Kagome followed the crowd out the train and down the stairs. The sun was high and the air was chilly with the smell of November. From the down block she could see the dazzling skyscraper that was the center of "Rin's Dream". She had never pictured a building of such splendor for a fashion company. The top seemed to be brush against the clouds. The view overwhelmed her. She inhaled deeply; swallowing her fears and trying stop her heart from jumping out of her chest.

She took one step, her heel clicked on the concrete. The sound made her heart calm a little. "Okay, I can move. Now let's try getting to the office Kagome." Another step and another, she was heading into the building before she even noticed she was moving. The building was grand, covered from top to bottom with gold and silver crafting. Furniture that was too lovely to sit upon and a beautiful fountain with water that flowed perfectly. The woman in the lobby smiled at her, greeted her happily. "Good morning miss, how can I help you?" Kagome slowly made her way to the desk. Intimated by its size. "Yes…um….I have an interview with Ms. Miwako for 'Rin's Dream'." The woman nods, directing Kagome to the elevator. "Yes, 16th floor and good luck." The woman said waving goodbye as the elevator opened. "Thank you." Kagome waved back before disappearing behind the door.

As the elevator flew higher and higher up the building, she felt her heart plummeting. She wasn't sure how she could make it through the interview being this nervous. The elevator came to a silent stop. The doors slid open and Kagome was surprised to see such a fancy looking office for a label that was completely free-spirited with their designs. Guess they have to keep up a professional appearance.

She stepped into the office and was once again greeted by a kind receptionist. She gestured her to take a seat on the couch while she waited. Time seemed to pass so slowly, felt like hours while Kagome waited. She felt herself fall in and out of sleep when a loud banging woke her. "A little help please." A loud and squeaky voice beckoned from behind a door. Kagome scurried over and opened the door to be greeted by a short, cute girl with her blonde hair tied into a pair of ponytails. The woman smiled at her. "Oh thank you. You must be Kagome right?" Kagome nodded, taking the tray of tea and sweets from the woman. "Great, I'm Ms. Miwako. If you'll follow me we can get started."

Kagome nodded, following her behind a large emerald door. Kagome felt her knees buckling together, it was gonna be a long interview.


	8. You Found Me

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy.**I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

You Found Me

Drops of tea flows calmly into the expensive china, Kagome felt honored to be drinking from such beautiful table wear with one of the most famous fashion designers in the business. It was like a dream. A beautifully overwhelming dream. Miwako noticed the humble look on Kagome's face, this made her giggle. "So you're Sango's friend right?" Kagome nods, trying to hide the nervousness that was written very plainly on her face. "Yes, thank you for seeing me today." Miwako shakes her head, smiling from cheek to cheek. "I was excited to meet you. You're just as beautiful as Sango mentioned." Miwako grabs a piece of cake and places it on a small saucer. "Here have some cake, it's delicious."

As they munch on the cake, the ticking of the clock becomes louder and louder. It fills the room with an awkward silence that seems never ending. "So!?" Kagome jumps up, startled by the pitch of Miwako's squeaky voice. "I don't have much time, so let's get to the point. The reason I wanted to see you was…"

"Yes, Sango told me. I brought my resume if you wish to look at it." Miwako shakes her head, keeping a professional look as she takes another sip of tea. "I already hired a sales rep." Kagome eyes furrow with disappointment. All this just to be turned down again. That defeated feeling was rising up again. "Do you have anywhere else you need people? Finance, office work, legal department? I'll do anything." Kagome felt desperate, she hated it. "Kagome, how old are you? You can't be a university student if you need a job this seriously." Kagome sighed. "I graduated from Tokyo University about two years ago." Miwako's eyes light up in shock. "Tokyo U? That's impressive what did you major in…?" She twiddled with her thumbs, focusing her eyes on them. She was losing the gull to look Miwako in the eye. "Ummm…." she was tripping on her words. It was hard to keep yourself together in a situation like this. "I majored in musical composition but I minored in finance." Miwako lifts an eyebrow, emanating curiosity. "That's an interesting combination. What made you pick it?" Kagome didn't want to go into detail about her past. It was….too painful. "I wanted….to ummm… be concert pianist but…." Miwako grabs Kagome's hand. The warmth made Kagome shiver. "Who was he?" Miwako says simply with a stern look. "I don't understand…" Miwako grasps on tighter, starring straight into Kagome's eyes. The intensity couldn't be cut with a chainsaw. "The boy that broke your heart…made you give up on your dreams for him."

Kagome eyes narrowed, the pain in her eyes became paramount and obvious to Miwako. "Wow, he hurt you bad, didn't he…?" Kagome couldn't speak; her throat had grown dry with the pain she desperately kept down all this time. She finally managed to nod. "Well good thing that jerk is gone than huh?" Kagome giggled, wiping the tear buds filling at the brim of her eyes. Miwako smiles happily from cheek to cheek, feeling accomplished. "So back on subject, I don't have any positions available like that but I do have one position…." Miwako scratches her head, trying to figure out how to say her words correctly. "But…" Kagome leans forward, her anxiousness growing. "But?" Miwako smiles a rather uncomfortable smile. "It's for a position as our head photographer's assistant but he isn't your typical photographer." Kagome tilts her head confusion, resembling a wide eyed puppy. "He's how you say…a little more caged that most photographers but he's the best in the business. If you're up for it." Kagome nods her had fiercely, her locks shaking wildly. "I'll do it!" Miwako smiles from cheek to cheek. "Great! Just one more thing I have to mention…."

Than with noticeable swiftness, the door swings open. Both girls directing their attention to the figure standing in the doorway. Kagome's eyes widen with shock, her cup falling and crashing against the granite. "The china!" Miwako exclaims sadly.

Topaz eyes she thought she would never see again stare at her with great intensity. The same paralyzing beauty that left her speechless once again. Not moved by her reaction, he lifts an eyebrow to her. "Kagome…" Miwako says in a broken tone, still devastated over her china. Kagome swallows heavily as she watches him enter the door, his silver strands swaying gently. "Meet CEO of 'Rin's Dream' and our head photographer…"

"Sesshomaru." Kagome says with the shock in her voice obvious to the others in the room. Sesshomaru sighs heavily. This is not how he wanted to spend the day.


	9. Colorblind

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy.**I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Colorblind

Why was this happening? Of all people to have been made her boss, it had to be him. Kagome sighed heavily as she followed behind Sesshomaru. She finally realized why 'Rin's Dream' sounded so familiar. It was his daughter! How could she not realize it!? Stupid, stupid Kagome was all she could hear in her head. He stopped, turning to her with an unpleased stare that could shatter glass. "What…?" Kagome asks, stepping aback uncomfortably. Trying to make an appropriate distance between them. "I'm not happy about this ether." Kagome's narrowed with annoyance. What does he mean he's not happy about this? They've barely interacted when she and Inuyasha were dating. The brother's didn't exactly communicate and from Kagome's view, Inuyasha liked it that way.

"Last thing I wanted was to working with one my brother's castaways." Kagome's blood was boiling. Five minutes and already taking jabs at her about her relationship with his brother. "Look! I may be your assistant but that doesn't mean I don't demand respect! Yes I dated your brother but that has gotten nothing to do with me now! I've moved on so don't hold that over my head! We're stuck with each other so we can either start a clean slate now or you can try finding a new assistant!" Sesshomaru couldn't help smirk crookedly at her. She was definitely suffering from some sort of brain damage. This is the second she's come out at him like that. He respected it and resented it. "What?" Her eyes furrow with confusion at his expression. "Hmm." Was all he responded before starting back down the hall. Kagome sighs again, continuing to follow him.

Kagome spent the rest of the day being shown around by Sesshomaru's old assistant, Yuna. Yuna had grown tired of the business and city life; decide to backpack around Europe to find her dreams. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Kagome saw Yuna off at the elevator before dropping herself in the chair at the desk. She sighed. Roughly running her hands through her hair. "Better get started…"

The day comes and goes by quickly. Kagome is relieved when she sees the time on the clock read eight. She stretches her arms out wide, breathing in the fresh air flowing in from the window. "Time to make my escape." Kagome quickly gathers her things together, stuffing them into her bag. Just as she was about to make a break for the elevator, Sesshomaru's figure made an appearance at his door entry way. He was looking rather exhausted himself. "Wait." Kagome stops in her tracks, turning slowly to her boss. "Yes…?" Sesshomaru extends his arm, holding a cellphone in his hand. "What's this for?" she asks, sheepishly taking it from his hand as fast as she could. "To keep in contact. We'll need to keep in contact a lot in order to get things done efficiently. Be here early tomorrow, there is some things we need to do." Kagome nods, steeping backwards into the elevator. "Aye aye, captain. No problem. Goodnight, by the way, you look like you could use a nap." She says teasing him a little, before disappearing behind the door. This girl was definitely not the same as the rest. It intrigued him and annoyed him.

As Kagome made her way onto the street, she pulled out the phone Sesshomaru had given her. She runs her finger along the screen. It was still warm from his touch. She could still see the beauty in his eyes. It was breathtaking. It made her heart race just a little faster. She was sure it had buried itself away somewhere in the barriers of herself. She shook off the feeling and ran towards the train station.

'_Stupid…you know better. Call Sango, she'll want to hear from you.' _


	10. No More Words

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. **I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

No More Words

November came and went, as the temperature dropped so did Kagome's awkwardness towards Sesshomaru. She had grown accustomed to seeing him every day and in some small way so did he. She had picked up on his behavior rather quickly, always knowing when he needed appointments and photo shoots to be finalized, knowing when he wanted his coffee, but most of all knowing when he wanted bad news and when he didn't. There was nothing scarier than being on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's wrath. It wasn't up in your face and loud like Inuyasha's, no his came without warning, hit quietly but hard, kind of like a snow storm.

But when the business stuff was out of the way, came Kagome's favorite part. Surprisingly, it was watching Sesshomaru go to work. She didn't know why she enjoyed watching him take photos but she did. It was like she was dealing with a completely different person. He looked, happier, at peace. One time she could have sworn she saw him smile.

Kagome enjoying her much needed lunch break with Sango. They both had been feeling a little worn out so the break was just what they both been craving. Kagome was glancing out the window, enjoying the waterside view from the café Miwako had recommended to her. It was also Sesshomaru's favorite although he'd never say it out loud. There were a lot of things Sesshomaru didn't really talk about. Some days Kagome could hear the music of his violin emanating from his office. It meant Sesshomaru was thinking deeply about something. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. "Kagome!" Kagome jumped up, startled by the voice that was beckoning to her. She looked up, relieved to see Sango making her way to the table. Sango took her seat, happy to see her friend looking so….so happy. "Well don't you look all glowy?" Sango winked, enjoying teasing her. "Do I?" Kagome smiled, the red in cheeks deepening. "Yes, so I guess the job is going well." Kagome nodded trying hard not to smile. "It is, it was hard to pick up on Sesshomaru's habits but now I'm used to him being so fast paced." Sango nods. "Hey Kagome, are you in love?" Kagome eyes shot open. "No not at all! What made you think that!?" Sango giggled, Kagome was getting a little defensive. That usually meant yes. "I just….this job is helping me not to dwell in the past. It's an outlet for me to move on." Sango knew that feeling all too well. "Well, as long as you're happy than I'm happy." Kagome smiled, this friendship meant the world to her. She couldn't think of anything better. "Well, have you decided what you wanted to do for your birthday Kagome? It's in two days." Kagome shook her head, she had been knee deep in work she never even thought about it. "How about the hot spring? It's nice and I've been saving up money so we can go." Kagome nodded, she finally felt herself in a good place. "Thank you Sango."

Just as the girl's lunch was in full swing, Kagome felt her phone dance in her pocket. She pulled it out, not surprised to see it's her boss beckoning for her return. "Sorry Sango, but the boss is calling." Sango nods. "Don't worry I'll just finish up all this awesome food by myself. Enjoy your boss." Sango winked with a tease. Kagome's face turned a crimson red. "I told you it's not like that!" Sango giggled as an embarrassed Kagome made a hasty retreat.

Just as she reached the entrance of her place of work, there stood Sesshomaru leaned against a black limo, waiting. "Sesshomaru?" he looks up from his phone, giving her an annoyed glare. "I've been waiting. Get in." Kagome leans her head in confusion. "We're taking a trip. Now hurry up." Kagome nods, sliding into the car. "Jaken, take us to the train station." With a single nod, Jaken pulls away from the curve and heads down the street. Kagome watches as the skyscraper disappears from view. Alone time with the boss, this is definitely going to be a long afternoon.


	11. Eternal Snow

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. **I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Eternal Snow

The car ride to the train station had been painfully quiet. The sound of pencils scratching and key pads clicking was all the noise Kagome and Sesshomaru made to each other. And it remained that way until they seated themselves in first class seats on the bullet train. Kagome listened as the train jetted down the railways, pressing roughly against the spikes. She had no idea where they were going or for how long. Just Sesshomaru's mystery at work again.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, fiddling away with his camera. She turns her view to the first class cabin of the train. It was the most beautiful place anyone could travel in. It was definitely fit for a refined group of people. Kagome felt like a fish out of water. Bars, tables and classical music; definitely a place Kagome never pictured herself in. She looks out the window beside her seat, it was getting dark but with the lights emanating from the track, she could see the river flowing upstream.

A few minutes passed before Jaken, making his way from the bar, handed them both glasses of wine. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took his glass, sipped it and focused back on his camera. Kagome followed, enjoying the freshness of the wine tantalizing her taste buds. "Will you be needing anything else Master?" Sesshomaru shook his head; Jaken bowed and made off into the cabin behind them. "Ummm…" Kagome twiddled her thumbs, when he was silent like this it made her nervous. Despite most of the awkwardness fading between them, Sesshomaru remained an iceberg who wasn't one for conversation. Kagome swallowed heavily, finally letting some words escape her lips. "Where are we going that we need to take the bullet train…?"

He didn't respond for a moment, than from the corner of his eye he gazed upon her. She starred at him with eyes that could leave a god breathless, her ebony locks shimmered and shifted gently like silk and her milky skin…looked almost too good to not touch. Why was he having these thoughts? Its forbidden territory. He shook off the feeling, turned his view back to his camera where he would be safe. "Chitose, it's a small city in the prefecture of Hokkaido." Kagome's eyes sprung open. Why was he taking her all the way there? "Relax, were taking photos of the city's park, the photos will be used as the back drop for the next photo shoot." Kagome nodded, she felt a little disappointed but then again Sesshomaru wasn't the type. She shook off the feeling, closed her eyes and leaned towards the window. Two hours passed by, Kagome felt a hand rub against her arm. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru gesturing her to get up. Kagome jumps up, startled by his sudden closeness. He sighs, heading in the direction to get off the train. She gathers herself together, waiting for her heart beat at a normal level and sprints after him. As they leave the station another limo is there already waiting for them.

Just as before, the car ride was silent filled only with the sound of Sesshomaru on his laptop. Kagome took in the view from the car, her eyes lit up resembling a small child. The streets were covered from top to bottom with Christmas decorations. The tops of cars and buildings lined with a blanket of snow. "It's beauitful." Sesshomaru watched her from the corner of his eyes, smirking. The limo finally pulled to stop in front the park Sesshomaru spoke of. "I'll be back in two hours Master." Jaken said as he got back into the car. Sesshomaru nodded and the car swiftly pulls away.

Without a word, Sesshomaru heads into the park, Kagome scurrying after him to catch up. As they walked the trail, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took pictures of the scenery. The trees and grass were barren from their loss of color. But the fresh snow gave them a new life. Gave the park a christmas like charm.

Once again, Sesshomaru had the peaceful look about him. It was nice. "Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?" Kagome asks, handing him the hot chocolate he requested. "You already did, but go on." Kagome sat next to him on the bench, making sure to keep a safe distance between them. "Why did you name the company after your daughter, Rin?" Sesshomaru smirked; he had never been asked that before. "She is the purest thing in my life, she inspires me." Kagome couldn't help but looked surprised. She never expected such an answer from the iceberg Sesshomaru. "I can tell you love your daughter very much." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome who smiled gently at him. He had never had someone look so tenderly at him. It was a new feeling, he enjoyed it. "And Rin's mother…?" Sesshomaru's pleasant feeling faded. He turned back to the view of the park; he remained silent for a moment than spoke in a hushed tone. "She died after Rin was born. I adopted Rin shortly after." Kagome felt her heart drop. She had touched on a sensitive subject without knowing it. But she still wanted to know more. "How did she die…?" Sesshomaru continued to look away. "Hemorrhage."

"Did you attend the funeral…?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Sorry." He shrugged, but it was obvious he didn't want to speak of it anymore.

_I really am an unsympathetic girl….even though we are discussing this; my heart is beating because of him….I wonder if that makes me cold…?_

The silence reclaimed them, Kagome breathed out, watching her breathe raise towards the sky. "It got really cold all of a sudden.." She looks up towards the darkened sky, spotting little snowflakes falling gently. "Snow..." Sesshomaru imitates her gaze. He can hear Kagome's footsteps crunch against the fresh snow. He looks down to see her spinning around, her arms extended out towards the sky trying to catch the snowflakes as they fall. "Eternal snow…Snow that falls forever. This place gives you that feeling." Sesshomaru nods, he reaches out for the sky as well. He manages to catch one in his hand. He clenches it tightly while he brings his arm down. He opens his hand to find the snow flake gone. He hears a giggle. Kagome is smiling; she takes his hand and places a single snowflake inside. "Hold onto it tight." Her hands were still as warm as fire despite all the snow she had caught, it made his heart beat a little faster. The iceberg that had formed around it was slowly starting to melt, no one but Rin was able to do this. "Kagome." He picks himself up from the bench, turning back towards the park trail. She turns to him, noticing his departure. Without a word, she follows after him, nothing but the crunching of snow making noise between them.


	12. When It Hurts

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. **I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

When It Hurts

'_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory…' _

Brown orbs secretly gaze upon his overwhelming physic through the crack in the door. She is desperate to see into his mind; yearning to ask him questions she dare not speak out loud. The music from his violin warms her heart, but this feeling is forbidden. This feeling is something she can never express. But _**he**_ is…_**he**_ is….just beautiful in every way. This feeling she held, it was not new yet she had never felt it so strongly. It excited her, frightened her. Was it possible to want someone this passionately…? She wasn't sure; the uncertainty would get stuck in her throat and choke her. Choke her till hurt. She had no choice….she had to keep it down. She would rather bear the pain of loneliness than bear the pain of losing him. It was the only way her heart would be safe.

'_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream…'_

They're screaming again. The demons are screaming again. They won't silence. The music of his violin was the only way to calm them but not enough to dispose of them. Why was it so hard to let go…? It was so long ago, yet the wound was still fresh in his mind and in his heart. He had no choice, he had to block off his heart with an iceberg. It hurt too bad…though he never would admit it to himself. The only good that came of this constant aching was his daughter. The purest and most precious thing in his life. But as of late, _**she**_ had touched his heart in a way he thought only his daughter could. Someway, somehow she managed to break through the ice and remind him that he had a heart. It had been chained for so long that when _**she**_ made it beat, it was….exhilarating. Never had he ever felt so strongly so quickly. It was incredible. He began to desire her….yearn for her every moment of every day. The desire for her was insatiable….he needed her yet he could not have her. It was forbidden. And it hurt….hurt him so bad but he couldn't show her that. Couldn't even make her think there was anything more than what was already built between them. He had no choice…he had to keep it down. If he let her see into his person, who he was under the cold façade the world saw. She would run. She would run far and he couldn't take that chance. He would rather bear the pain of loneliness than bear the pain of losing her. It was the only way her heart would be safe.

'_I love you….but you are not mine to have…' _

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts. He ceased the sound of his violin as she walked into his office with his favorite coffee in one hand and the papers he requested in the other. He took his seat at his desk as she placed both in front of him. He nodded to her and she smiled. His heart sprung but he hid it…his it well. As he looked through the papers she noticed the layout made for the next photo shoot. While he was too busy to notice she examined it, smiling when the title of the new line said 'Eternal Snow'. He look up to see her smiling happily at the paper, her cheeks crimson with happiness. "You named it after what I said in the park the other day…?" Her tone was brimming with happiness. He nodded. "You inspired me." She smiled again, bigger than ever before. "Thank you. I actually have a request." He looks at her with an expression, beckon her to explain. "Well tonight's my birthday I was wondering if I could take an early departure to meet up with my friend…" He looked surprised, he had no idea it was her birthday. He nodded. "Oh really?! Thank you!" she exclaimed before quickly exiting the room to share the good news. He turns his chair around to face the view from his office window. He pulls out his phone, dialing a number quickly. It rings for a few moments than a voice on the other end picks up. "Yes Miwako-san, it's me. Listen I need you to do me a favor…"

'_It's not much but it's the only thing I can do for her…' _


	13. Glassheart

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. **I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Glassheart

The air was bitter with winter, the gust of the icy wind made her ears turn red. The sky was dark tonight, not the shine of the star or the lumini0us beauty of the moon could be seen at all. But the streets of Tokyo were brought to life by the stunning Christmas lights and the cheerful music. It brought life to the darkened streets. As the snow danced from the darkened sky, she looked up and a small light caught her eye. It was a star, its light wasn't strong but it was better than nothing. She laced her fingers together, shutting her eyes as she feverishly wished upon it.

'_Please…let this be a good birthday…' _

"Kagome!" She opened her eyes and turned to see Sango jogging over to her, waving her arms franticly to get her attention. "Hey Sango!" she called back, rubbing her ears to try and get some blood flowing. "Happy Birthday!" Sango exclaimed embracing Kagome warmly. "Thank you." she smiled as Sango took her by the arm and led her through the Christmas crowd. "Sango, what's the rush!? Where are we going!?" Kagome exclaimed in confusion as Sango pulled them into a clothing store. "To buy you a dress, you need to look perfect for this birthday." Kagome didn't understand why a new outfit was crucial. But it was clear Sango had something up her sleeve.

Kagome watched as Sango swiftly moved around the store, grabbing every dress she could to get Kagome to try on. Kagome was enjoying the girl time, she had almost completely forgotten about the weight that was pulling on her heart. It was difficult, she felt herself treading water. She fell so helplessly, so desperately for someone she never thought she would. Yet, she was afraid. It wasn't okay to feel like this. It wasn't okay at all. But there was nothing she could do.

"I found it!" Sango exclaimed suddenly, startling a distracted Kagome. "Found what…?" Kagome asked in a broken tone. "A way to restart my heart?" Sango giggled and shook her head. "No, the perfect dress." Kagome leaned her head to side, resembling a confused puppy. "Don't look at me like that, just try it on!" Kagome sighed, taking the dress and disappearing behind the dressing curtain.

A while had passed, Sango paced impatiently back and forth across the room. "Kagome, are you okay? You've been in there a while." Without a response, Kagome came from behind the curtain and Sango's eyes lit up with happiness. "You look amazing." Kagome smiled, spinning around in the dress. It was an ebony floor length, with a belt studded with silver gems and a sweetheart neckline. "We'll take it!" Sango exclaimed happily to store clerk. The woman nodded, ringing up the dress at the cash register. Sango than took the birthday girl to get freshened up, after a shower, Sango shaped Kagome's hair into one big side curl, painted her nails with a classic French manicure and placed a pair silver earrings and a silver necklace on her. Finally slipping on a pair of suede black pumps. "Perfect." Sango was pleased with her work, slipping into a long red cocktail dress herself and leaving her hair out with curls at the end along with a pair of silver pumps. "Okay, were both dressed now can you tell me where we're going?" Sango smiled, shaking her head as she placed on her coat. "It's a surprise." Kagome sighed as she grabbed her coat and followed her friend out the door.

The girls spent the car ride with Sango reply no to every time Kagome would ask where they were going. Eventually Kagome gave up and turned her attention to the window beside her seat. She watched as the car brought them to the more expensive part of town. The car finally stopped in front of a large condo complex. The building towered over everything else around its perimeter. Its splendor overwhelmed Kagome's simple upbringing. The life of the elite never failed to surprise her. The girls made their way into the building, the inside being just as amazing as the outside. Sango pulls a blindfold from her pocket and quickly ties it around Kagome's eyes. "AH! Sango what's this for…?" Kagome says with a giggle. Sango places a finger to Kagome's mouth. "Shhhhh…its part of the surprise." Kagome nods as Sango guides her into the elevator.

'_What in the world is she up to…?' _

The elevator doors quickly close and begins makes its ascent. The numbers of each floor briefly light up one after the other, going higher and higher until they reach the twelfth and last floor. Sango guides Kagome out and down the hall, where the stop in front of condo 12A. Whispers and rummaging can be heard briefly. Sango knocks on the door and opens it. She guides Kagome in turns on the light and removes the blindfold. "Happy Birthday!" Kagome eyes light up as she greeted by happily by her co-workers, friends and more. "Sango, did you do all this…?" Kagome feels tears of happiness filling to the brim. Sango shakes her head, sharing Kagome's bright smile. "No. I just got you here. This whole party was his idea." Sango points Kagome to Sesshomaru making his way over dressed beautifully in an elegant black suit. He smirks slightly, handing her a glass of champagne and taking her by the hand. "Sesshomaru, you did all this…?" he shrugs. "I had a little help from Sango-san and Miwako-san." Kagome looks over at Miwako and Sango who are smiling and waving. "Sesshomaru…" He turns to her, his eyes widening as he sees a tear slip down her cheek. "Thank you!" she exclaims embracing him warmly. He feels his heart pound with the scent of her cherry blossom spray. He pulls her away, her smile still spreading from cheek to cheek. Sesshomaru than leads her by the hand, gripping tightly as they stroll around the house. He shows her every nook and cranny. They greet every guest with warm smiles and genuine happy birthdays. "You're house is beautiful. I can never imagine living in a house like this." Sesshomaru shrugs. "Well it's pale in comparison to you." Kagome cheeks burn crimson, she can feel her heart pound in her ears. "Come one there's some I'd like you to meet."

Kagome looks confused as Sesshomaru gestures to small figure making its way through the crowd. Than out of nowhere, a cute little girl with long jet black hair and large brown eyes all dressed up in a cute little pink dress smiles happily at the two. "Kagome this is my daughter Rin." Rin smiles happily. "Hi, I'm Rin! Nice to meet you Kagome! You're very pretty!" Kagome turns to Sesshomaru who just nods. Kagome bends down to become face to face with the little angel. "Hi Rin, it's nice to meet you too. I like you're dress, pink is one of my favorite colors." Rin spins around in a circle so show off her dress some more. "Thank you! Today is my birthday too!" Rin jumps up and down, the excitement emanating from all over. "It is!? Well guess that means were going to have a lot of fun tonight!" Rin takes Kagome by the hand leading her off farther into the house. As she does, Kagome turns to Sesshomaru who just waves. "So, I see you and Kagome are very friendly. It's so unlike the iceberg Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turns to see Miwako tapping her foot impatiently at him. "Not really." Sesshomaru walks past her, making his way to serve him another drink. "Come on, it's as plain as day, you've fallen for her." Sesshomaru doesn't react, keeping his back turned as he lifts his glass from the table. "Are you serious about her…?" He turns to her, the look of uncertainty dilating his pupils. "Don't make a look like that, I can tell she feels the same way. Just tread lightly. The wound that Namine left behind is still fresh in your heart no matter how much you deny it. Kagome is a good girl, don't hurt her." Miwako disappears to join the rest of the party.

Sesshomaru watches as Kagome laughs along with Rin, Sango and Miwako. He chugs down his champagne and serves himself another.

'_Pain is inevitable. For Kagome has a heart made of glass…' _


	14. What Hurts The Most

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. **I cannot put up new chapters unless you guys review.** Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

What Hurts The Most 

Time was running together, she couldn't tell if a second, minute or an hour had passed. She felt herself in a daze, unable to fully grasp her surroundings. She wasn't sure if it was the happiness she felt or the fact that she had way too many glasses of champagne. She could never hold her alcohol well. From the corner of her she spotted the grand piano that sat in the middle of the room. She could feel its keys calling out to her, how she loved to hear it sing from beneath the touch of her fingers. "You can play if you want to." The tenderness of his voice startled her. She looks to him from the corner of her eye, trying to hide her crimson cheeks. "With everyone here…?" He nods, taking her by the hand and pulling her gently towards the center of the room. Her heart pounds wildly with the mere touch of his hand. She clenches his hand tightly, afraid if she doesn't she'll burst. He sits her down on the bench placed in front of the piano. "This is your dream isn't it…?" Kagome nods, unable to speak. "Then embrace it. I know you can." He smirks at her, Kagome nods unable to even process his actions. Who was this person? It definitely wasn't the Sesshomaru she started working for a month and a half ago. No, it was someone completely different. He was warm.

Sesshomaru quickly gathered the attention of the party guests and focused them on Kagome. Kagome scanned them, among them she found Sango smiling at her, mouthing the words "I believe in you". Kagome smiled, mouthing "Thank you" back to her. Kagome breathed in deeply, clenching her fists to stop her shaking. "This is a composition that I fell in love with when I first started playing. It's called 'Distant Everyday Memories'. I hope you enjoy it too." The crowd whispers of excitement fill the room than quickly settles down as she begins to play.

With beautiful swiftness, she plays note after note. They flow effortlessly between her fingers. As the tempo picks up, so do the expressions of the crowd. You can feel the enjoyment that is spreading from one person to the other, their hearts being touched by the song that Kagome plays. Sesshomaru feels his heart calm with the sound of Kagome's music. His smirk turns into a smile, from the corner of her Kagome spots this. She returns his smile, perfectly ending the composition and letting out a sigh of overwhelming relief. The crowd claps for her, amazed by her talent. She looks at Sesshomaru who is calmly clapping as well and smiles, her cheeks pink with glee.

As the party comes to an end and guests make their way out, Sesshomaru carries an exhausted Rin, who is battling her sleep, upon his back. "I don't wanna go to bed yet Papa! I'm not sleepy!" Rin exclaims trying to hide her yawns. "Sorry, but those yawns tell me you are." Rin pouts and Sesshomaru just smirks as he carries her up the stairs and to her room.

As he lies her down and covers her with her fluffy pink comforter, a knock on the door is heard. "Come in." The door slowly slides open and Kagome pokes her head through. "Kagome!" Rin exclaims jumping from underneath her comforter. "Sango and I will be leaving soon. I just wanted to say goodnight and thank you." Sesshomaru nods, Kagome smiles and watches as her boss interacts with his daughter. "Papa, will you tell me a story?" Sesshomaru rubs his head, failing to conceal his exhaustion. "Sorry, not tonight Rin. I'm very tired, plus you need to go to sleep soon as possible." Rin pouts in disappointment, sinking lower into the bed as Sesshomaru recovers her with the blanket. "I can tell her a story." Kagome says as she steps into the room. Rin sits up once again, smiling from cheek to cheek. "You don't mind?" Sesshomaru asks, lifting from the seat by Rin's bedside. Kagome shakes her head. "I'm waiting for Sango to sober up a little, so I have some time to kill." Kagome takes the seat and Sesshomaru steps back, leaning himself against the wall. "Yay! Story! Ok Papa, go now! It's girl time!" Rin points to the door, Sesshomaru nods and exits without another word. He slowly closes the door behind him but doesn't move down the hall. Instead he stands by the door, listening in on them.

"Ok, what story would you like to hear?" Kagome asks as she places her coat behind her. Rin ponders for a moment, tapping her temple to try and think of something. "Surprise me!" she finally exclaims. Kagome smiles and nods at her request. "Ok this is a story I read in a book a long time ago." Rin slides down her bed, preparing herself. "Oh!" Kagome giggles than clears her throat and begins to speak.

"A long time ago, when the ebony sky was still plain and barren; there lived a spirit named Soleil. She was beautiful, she had a light around her that shinned so brightly, it made even the most stunning of roses bow before her. Soleil had a lover, his name was Lyall. How passionately she loved him, and how fiercely he loved her. But there was a third spirit, Kon, who desired Soleil for himself. So one day, Kon told Lyall that Soleil wished for lilies from the human world to put in her hair. Believing Kon's words, Lyall crossed over to fulfill his love's wish. But what he didn't know, was once a spirit crosses over to the human world, they can never return. Kon, than went to Soleil and lied to her, claiming Lyall had poisoned himself with the wine of ages. Unable to carry on without the person she love more than anything, Soleil drank the wine. For she would rather bear the pain of death than bear the pain of losing him. But Soleil's love for Lyall was so strong that the light that surrounded her body during her life survived and entered the human world, becoming the moon. Lyall recognized the light from the moon as Soleil and howled to her in sadness. For he had become a wolf in the human world. When Soleil heard the voice, she knew Lyall was still alive and he was alright and that he missed her. And so every night, Soleil rises as the moon to keep Lyall from feeling lonely. That he still exists in her heart. That's why at night, you can hear a wolf howling to the moon. It's Lyall calling out for Soleil."

As Kagome finishes her story, she looks at Rin who seems both satisfied and saddened by her story. "That's a very sad story. I feel sad for Soleil and Lyall, and angry at Kon for tearing them apart." Kagome nods, tucking Rin in. "Thank you Kagome." Kagome smiles. "Of course." Kagome turns to the chair and takes her coat, heading for the door. As she turns the knob, Sesshomaru who was still standing there, moves ready to make a quick escape before being seen by her. "Kagome…?" Kagome turns to Rin who has a curios look on her face. "Yes?" Rin undoes the blanket, sitting up and rubbing the hair from her face. "Who is your Lyall?" Kagome lets go of the doorknob, confused by her question. "I don't understand…" Rin smiles tenderly at Kagome. "Who is your Lyall? I mean who is the person who you love more than anything in this world…?" Kagome's eyes widen in surprise, she wasn't sure how to answer. Though her heart knew what exactly the answer was, she dare not let it pass her lips. Kagome shakes her head. "I'm sorry but I don't know myself. But when I find such a person, I'll tell you. Promise." Rin nods, sliding back into her bed and cuddling close to her comforter. "I think that person for Kagome is Papa. I see the way Papa looks at you. You're his Soleil." Kagome feels her knees buckle; her body has gone numb by Rin's words. From behind the door, a shocked Sesshomaru swallows heavily. He can feel his heart pounding; it has never done that before. It made his whole body feel numb. "Your father is a good man, but he doesn't see me that way. We just work together." Rin sighs, looking disappointed. "What a shame. I think you and Papa would be perfect together. Anyway, good night Kagome. Happy birthday." Kagome smiles. "Goodnight. Happy Birthday Rin."

Kagome disappears from the door and slowly closes. She leans herself against the door, her heart is pounding wildly once again. "Impossible." As Kagome turns her direction to the stairs, she feels a hand grasp her arm tightly and pin her against the wall. She opens her eyes that she had shut in a panic to see the intense topaz gaze of Sesshomaru meeting her brown orbs. "Sesshomaru…?" He doesn't say a word, just continues to stare into her eyes. "Why is it impossible…?" he finally murmurs. "Huh?" Kagome is confused, she tries to break free but he tightens his grip. "Is it really that hard to believe I could feel something for you…?" Kagome begins to shake, she's confused. She doesn't know how to react, what to feel. As Sesshomaru stares into her eyes, the memory of a woman plays in his mind. He can hear her voice as she says the words _**"I never needed you. I don't love you…I can't. Don't come around here anymore. Don't remind me of what I said before. I was lying. Who could ever love someone like you…?" **_

"Sesshomaru…do you…"

"Do I what?!" he exclaims cutting her off. "You actually think I could love someone like you…? A girl whose heart loves too easily and is as fragile as glass…? Who wants to deal with that…? My heart is an iceberg, feels nothing. Never has. You're just another worker. The story of the girl who loves too much, who wants to hear that…?" Kagome feels her heart plummet. Why was he being like this…? What had she done…?

She slaps him away, his eyes widen as he spots tears escaping her eyes. "The story of the man who couldn't love at all. Who wants to hear that…?" Kagome runs down the hall and down the stairs, zooming past Sango as she makes her way out the front door. "Kagome...?" Sango is both xonfused and worried, without another word she jumps and follows Kagome out the door. Both of them quickly disappearing into the elevator.

Sesshomaru sinks down onto the floor, holding his hand to the mark Kagome left behind. "Great job." A voice says coming from behind Sesshomaru. He looks up to see Miwako standing in front of him. "Happy now…?" she doesn't respond, just makes her way towards the stairs. "It's better this way. It's your fault Namine died, so if she had to suffer so do you. Besides, it's easier to hurt Kagome now than later. She deserves better than the pain of being loved by someone like you." Sesshomaru watches Miwako as she walks away, quickly disappearing from his view. He leans his head against the wall, clenching his fist tightly to stop his body from shaking.

'_I'm sorry…it hurts the most but it's better this way…' _


	15. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

It's All Coming Back To Me 

Time had quickly passed since that night. When her mind retreated back to those events, it seemed like a dream. No, more of a nightmare. A nightmare she was glad she had woken from. His words had wounded her deeply, it was unbearable. Too much to think about. It was painful, too much to return to work. She wasn't sure how to face him, so she claimed the flue and asked to work from home. Shockingly enough, her request was granted. Guess Sesshomaru needed time alone as well.

She opens up a pack of seven stars, places a cigarette in her mouth. She feels around the table for a lighter, unable to find it. "Where did I put that lighter…?" Kagome stands, pulling her work bag towards her lap and shuffling through the miscellaneous items in her bag. "Nothing. Guess it really has been that long since I've had a smoke." She drops her bag and heads towards the bedroom. Over turning pillow after blanket, after piece of clothing and shoe to find that lighter.

Finally, deep in recesses of her messy room, she finds a suitcase she had purposely buried away to keep from looking at it. It wasn't hers….it was Inuyasha's. She had packed it in a blind fury while trying to leaving him as quickly as possible all those months ago. She had only realized it was one of his soon after she had already settled in at Sango's. It was too much trouble to try and give it back, so she just hid it as far away from her mind as possible. It was easier that way. Guess in a way, she was doing that with Sesshomaru too.

She pulled herself from the thoughts and began searching the various pockets for the lighter. A few minutes of hopeless searching finally came to an end when her fingers grazed against a metal surface. She smiled, quickly pulling out the object only to have her heart sink once laying her eyes upon it. It wasn't the lighter she was looking for. Instead it was a silver locket. It was beautiful, still shinning like the day she received it. She clicked it open; inside resting was a picture of her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was embracing her warmly, her head pressed against his chest and his head resting upon hers. She loved it when he used to hold her like this. He did it no matter what she was feeling. Even when they slept, he held her this way. She runs her finger across a smile was spread across both their faces. She sighs heavily. "When we were happy. Why did everything change so much…?" She could hear her voice breaking as she spoke. Stows the locket inside a drawer this time, still unable to find her lighter. "Aw man, guess I left it at Inuyasha's. It was my favorite too. Guess this is a sign I should stop huh?" Her phone rings. "Hello…? Oh Sango. Sure, a fake tree for Christmas is a lot better than a real one. Less mess to clean up. Alright, see you soon." She closes her phone, throwing herself onto the carpet. She twiddles with her hair between her fingers. "I should probably go back to work soon."

The doorbell is heard. Kagome jumps up and jogs over. "That was fast." Kagome swings the door open. "Welcome home San-" Her eyes spring open, unable to finish her sentence. For it's not her roommate there to greet her, but a pair of yellow hazel eyes she never thought she'd see again. "Inuyasha…?"


	16. Forgive Me

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading! **BTW! This sign -**** means the time jump into the past! Just in case you get confused!**

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Forgive Me 

Sesshomaru watches the sun slowly begin to set along the horizon, the beautiful colors mixing to create a breath taking scenery. The view from his window only served as an amplifier for such a gorgeous view. But alas, he couldn't enjoy it. It only served as a bitter reminder of the beauty who had run away from him, tears streaming down from her eyes. How he longed to take her in his arms, hold her tight and never let go. But he couldn't it. He wasn't allowed to love her, not if Miwako had anything to say about it.

Kagome hadn't come into work at all for a week. He was told she had come down with a serious case of the flu, but he knew she was just avoiding him. Kagome was always good at running away from her problems. But the pan in Sesshomaru's heart raged because this time, he was her problem. Since she started working for him, he had been overcome with strong emotions he hadn't felt in a long time. She affected him in every way one person could affect another.

He reaches under his desk, pulling out the case for his violin. He scans it, hoping that maybe some tunes would calm his raging nerves. But all he can do is just place his hands upon the case. He doesn't have the energy to play. Does Kagome really have that much of an effect on him? So much that knowing how badly she must be hurting, he doesn't even have the will to play his violin…?

'_Forgive me Kagome…'_

Meanwhile, across town an awkward silence has taken over the apartment of Sango and Kagome. Only the obnoxiously loud sound of the clock's ticking filled the air. Inuyasha watches Kagome as she pours them both a cup of hot tea. Keeping her eyes glued to the table. She slowly hands him over a cup, making sure not to touch him. He notices this and sighs heavily. Kagome was good at acting indifferent, especially towards him. "Kagome, I…"

"Why are you here…?" Inuyasha's eyes spring open as she suddenly cuts him off, she was finally looking him in the eye. It made him nervous. Her voice was soft yet stern and her eyes had an overwhelming look of harsh aloofness. It was obvious she didn't trust him. It hurt, but he deserved it. "Inuyasha…?" he draws his attention back to her. "Yes…?"

"I said, why are you here…? How did you even find me? It's been months. Why now…?" Inuyasha sighs heavily again. "Miwako-san called, she asked me to tell you something. She told me where to find you." Kagome eyes widen with surprise. What is Miwako up to…? She too had been acting strange sine the party. Now Kagome needed to know what exactly is going on. "Miwako-san..? What does she possible think I need to know…?"

Kagome stares at Inuyasha who just stares blankly back at her. His mind has seem to gone off somewhere. Some things never change. "Inuyasha, would you please tell me what the fuck is going on!?" Kagome exclaims jumping from her seat. Her voice startles Inuyasha who notices her gripping tightly onto the table, her body shaking. "Are you alright…? You look like you're in pain." Kagome nods, sitting herself back down. "I'm fine, just please. Tell me what you came to tell me." Inuyasha nods, his expressions growing serious. "It's about Sesshomaru…" Kagome's eyes spring open with the sound of his name. She feels her heart pounding, the pain beginning squeezing her, suffocating her. "What about him…?" she manages out in a broken tone. "The reason why he is the way he is. The reason his heart is an iceberg. Cold and unfeeling. Namine…" Kagome gasps, though somehow she knew she would be led here. "Rin's mother…? What about her…?"

"It was nine years ago…"

* * *

Namine sits across the table from a man with ebony locks and a bothered look on his face. Namine who was five months pregnant looked sad as the man just looked away from her. "All I'm asking is that you acknowledge our child!" She exclaims, the despair in her voice bubbling up. "No, now get out of my life Namine." He picks up his glass of water, tossing it onto her before storming out. She stands from the table, exiting the cafe with not even her pride left. There waiting is Sesshomaru, surprised to see her shirt all wet. "Why did you even bother…?" he asks placing his jacket onto her shoulders. "Because he is her father. Besides he's not always bad. It's his bad qualities that are part of his charm." Sesshomaru shrugs, unable to understand her. "They call that being blind." He points to the many scars and bruises he has left of Namine's body. Namine shakes her head. "That's because you don't understand. Hurry up and really fall in love, than come argue with me." Sesshomaru's eyes widen as she smiles before walking away.

The air was fresh with the scent of spring. The cherry blossoms danced down from the branches they once rested upon, imitating snow as they gently fell. Namine watched happily, her sun kissed locks blowing wildly in the wind. She looked down, rubbing her now six month belly gently. She turns to Sesshomaru, just watching her from the porch. "It's so beautiful…" Sesshomaru walks over to her, his face remaining straight. She leans her head on his chest, his heart beginning to pound. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She tiptoes, pressing her lips against his. He embraces her slowly, holding her even closer. "Sesshomaru…I love you."

The months pass on, as Namine's belly grew bigger so did Sesshomaru's feelings. "But then if I ask him about those other girls, he'll flat out deny it than I get mad and start crying because I know the truth. Then he'll just respond coldly, 'I've made another girl cry.' He's such an asshole. If I wasn't carrying his child…" Sesshomaru places his hand over her mouth. As he does, snow begins to fall. "Enough of him. It's just us now; let's go find our own happiness." Namine smiles from cheek to cheek, a single tear of happiness escaping. "Okay!"

But as Namine reaches the final weeks, Sesshomaru desperately tries to hang onto her. He can feel her pulling away, he cannot bear it.

The shuffling of the bed sheets is heard. As Sesshomaru grazes her body with his hands, she pushes him back. "What…?" She shakes her head. "Not today." He sits up, rubbing his head with confusion. "Do you want something to drink…?" as she climbs off the bed, he spots a black and blue on her arm from the corner of his eye. He grabs her arm, pulling her back and starring harshly into her eyes. Frightening her. "What is this…?" he asks his voice cold and fear inducing. "I bumped it." She whispers, pulling it away. "You've gone to see him haven't you?" The quietness overwhelms them both. She is afraid to speak and he is afraid to hear. "How long…?" She turns slowly to him, her eyes beginning to water. "Most of the time I've been here. I'm sorry..." her voice breaks. He strikes and she plummets against the door. She holds herself, trying not to shed tears. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru doesn't move. "Get out. Whore. I don't need you here. You said it yourself, I don't understand because I've never been in love." Namine's eyes spring open she feels her heart plummet. "I never needed you either. I don't love you…I can't. Don't remind me of what I said before. Who could ever love someone like you…?" Sesshomaru doesn't speak, his fist is shaking. "Get out!" he screams, scaring her. She gathers her things that were already packed and leaves quickly.

A day passes. His phone rings. He picks it up. "Sesshomaru! It's Inuyasha! Calm down and listen carefully! Namine was in the car with her ex, the truck came out of nowhere. The baby is fine but Namine….she didn't make it."

* * *

"So she didn't die of hemorrhage…?" Inuyasha shakes his head slowly. Kagome feels her heart ache, but not for herself. It's aching for Sesshomaru. "He lied. I guess it was easier on his heart to say she died that way. But he still grew cold. I guess he never healed from Namine's betrayal." Kagome feels tears filling up to the brim of her eyes. All she wants to do right now is hold him. Why is her heart aching for him…? Why does she feel bitterness towards Namine and pain for Sesshomaru…? Why is it despite his words she wants to remain by his side….?

'_It can only be that I'm….' _

"Kagome…?" Kagome awakens from her thoughts, to see Inuyasha starring tenderly into her eyes. He is searching desperately for something. Something he once knew. But his search is futile. He can no longer see his reflection in her eyes. He can only see her desire to be with Sesshomaru again.

'_Have I really ceased to exist in your heart Kagome…? Is it really only filled with Sesshomaru now…?' _

"You should go to him. If your heart truly wants to remain by his side, go to him. Don't be like me." Kagome is thrown off guard by Inuyasha's words. "Do what you feel is right in your heart. Don't throw it away." Kagome nods, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks as she smiles. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome jumps form her seat, heading into her room to change. Inuyasha turns his gaze to the view from the window, sighing heavily.

'_Sorry Miwako-san, you wanted me to change her feelings for him but I couldn't. He makes her happy, something I was never able to do.'_

A loud crash is heard. Inuyasha jumps up, sprinting for the bedroom. He forces open the door to find Kagome collapsed on the floor, a growing pool of blood surrounding her. "Kagome!" he drops to her, picking her up from the blood, tears escaping his eyes. "Kagome! Don't die! Kagome, please! Answer!" He shakes her body, but she doesn't respond. Her skin is becoming clammy and cold. "Kagome...KAGOME!"


	17. Skyscraper

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Skyscraper 

The sirens are blaring, the lights upon the top are flashing blindly. The ambulance zooms down street after street, swerving through traffic to make its way to headquarters. Inside the ambulance a terrified Sango watches Kagome as the paramedics inside try sustain a heartbeat. "Her heart is slowing down!" A man exclaims as the paramedics' scatter to start up the defibrillator. "One!" They open up Kagome's bloody shirt. They press once against the chest. No good. "Oh god…" Sango's can't bear to watch. She turns away, Inuyasha holds her close to shield her away. "Again!" Another press against the chest. No good. Inuyasha looks upon Kagome, her body still as if she was already gone. Tears begin to stream down his cheeks. "Kagome! You wake up! You hear me!? Wake up!" Sango turns back as they prepare to revive her a third time. "Kagome, please…"

'_Someone's calling out to me. I can hear crying. Inuyasha…? Sango…?' _

Third press against the chest. The slowed down beeping picks up again. "We have normal heartbeat!" the woman exclaims, turning to Inuyasha and Sango. They both sigh in relief. The ambulance comes to a starting halt. The back doors fly open and the paramedics rush the gurney from inside the ambulance to the emergency room. Inuyasha and Sango follow, running bedside the paramedics. "What's wrong with her…?" Sango asks, clenching Kagome's cold hand tightly in hers. "Her appendix burst and when she collapsed she hit her head and it split open. We'll need to perform surgery quickly if she has any chance." The doctor explains with a stern look. He tries to remain calm as he looks into the terrified eyes of both Inuyasha and Sango. "But we'll need a family member's consent." Inuyasha looks over at Sango who keeps her eyes glued to Kagome. She runs her finger softly down Kagome's cheek. "I'm her sister. You do everything you can! You bring my sister back!" Sango stares intensely at the doctor, who nods and disappears behind the surgery room doors along with the paramedics and Kagome.

'_Sesshomaru…where are you…? Do you even know…? I need you next to me! Sesshomaru…' _

Inuyasha and Sango stop in their tracks, an awkward silence replacing their fears. "Sango I…" Sango grasps his hand tightly, keeping her eyes directed to the doors. "Thank you. I don't know you were there but I'm glad you were." Inuyasha's eyes narrow with a quiet understanding. He nods, clenching Sango's hand back.

Across town, an exhausted Sesshomaru is resting upon the sofa in his office, his hand covering his eyes as he tries desperately to take a nap. "Haven't slept all night. Now I have a pile of work to finish and all I wanna do is sleep. Figures." His eyes become heavy, he can feel himself drifting. Than like clockwork, the obnoxious ringing of his phone forces him to reach into his pocket. He looks at the screen, an unknown number. He answers it. "Hello…?"

"Sesshomaru, it's me. Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha…? What could you possibly need?" Sesshomaru's voice is bitter, he hadn't spoken to his brother in god knows how long. Inuyasha doesn't seem too comfortable either. Inuyasha clears his throat, taking a deep breath. "Look, it's fair to say we don't get along."

"Way more than fair."

"Yes, yes, whatever. Listen, its Kagome."

"Kagome?" He springs up, his eyes narrowed with fear. "What happened…?" As Inuyasha speaks, the world seems to stand still for a moment. Absolute silence falls all around Sesshomaru. He lowers the phone from his hear, Inuyasha can be heard calling him. He loses his phone, grabbing his jacket and sprinting towards the elevator. He taps his foot impatiently as the elevator zooms one floor after another.

'_Damn my office being so high!' _

As he waits, footsteps are hard from behind him. A skeptic looking Miwako taps her foot him. He turns, groaning in annoyance as he spots hers. "What now!?" he exclaims, startling her with his volume. "You're going for her aren't you…?" He nods turning back to the elevator. "Sesshomaru! You don't know what I'm capable of! Don't make the mistake of underestimating me!" she steps forwards, he turns back. "Then don't make the mistake of underestimating me. I'm CEO so I will personally make you sure your life here is a personal hell on earth. So just get out of my business. You wanna know what I think? You're bitter and lonely and if you have to be miserable than so does everyone else! But guess what?! The world doesn't work like that. Yes, Namine's death was tragic. Yes, she was your best friend and I'm sorry. I will always be sorry about that but you need to move on! And so do I. Because right now Kagome needs me and I can't think of anything more important. Goodbye." Sesshomaru steps into the elevator, disappearing behind them and leaving a speechless Miwako behind.

As he makes into the street, he jumps into his company car and zooms down the street. He tightens his grasps on the steering wheel, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

'_Wait for me. Wait for until I get there. Don't you dare die on me!'_

The hours spent waiting seem to drag on longer and longer. The ticking on the clock moves slower and slower. It's maddening. Sango plants herself on a chair in the waiting room, burying her face in her hands. The sound of the TV lowly playing and the repetitive beeping of machines form various rooms is all she can hear. Inuyasha paces impatiently back and forth. "Inuyasha sit, you've been aimlessly walking back and forth for three hours. Just relax, we'll hear from the doctors as soon as the surgery is over." Feeling his exhaustion catching up quickly, he doesn't fight her. He pops himself upon the chair, leaning his head back against the wall. The doors to the emergency room fly open and Sesshomaru with eyes full of fear comes dashing through. He stops short when he spots Sango and Sesshomaru. Sango jumps up, Inuyasha opens a single eye and shares a bothered look with his elder brother. "Sesshomaru, you came." Sango can't hide her surprise, especially considering…well everything. He just nods at her and she returns it, understanding the man of few words. He turns to Inuyasha, Inuyasha raises and looks at him with a skeptic look. He's unsure what his brother will say to him, considering everything. "Thank you. Both of you." Is all Sesshomaru says. Inuyasha and Sango jaws drop, both just caught off guard. "Yes. Well I'm glad I was in her apartment at the time." Sango sighs, fully aware of what Inuyasha is doing and wishing he would have just taken the thank you.

"You were alone with her…?" Sesshomaru asks with his voice stern and frightening. Sango swallows heavily. "Yes, well we were talking when she collapsed. A rather good conversation too if I might add. What took you so long to get here anyway? Too busy?" Like static shock, the brothers share an equally angry look. Sango groans and pushes them apart. "Look! Whatever happened we are just grateful Inuyasha was there when he was right?" Sango looks over at Sesshomaru who just shrugs. "And we are just grateful that Sesshomaru dropped his hectic schedule to be here with us right?" Sango looks over at Inuyasha who just shrugs. "Okay, Sesshomaru over there." He looks down at her, shocked she is bossing him around. She glares at him. He nod and moves away. Sango than turns to Inuyasha pulling him to the other side of the room. She sis him down and slaps his head. "What the hell did you do that for!?" he exclaims rubbing his hair roughly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Inuyasha sighs. "Right before Kagome collapsed; I gave her my blessing to be with Sesshomaru. Although now I realize…" Sango sighs, sitting beside him. "You're still in love with her…?" Inuyasha nods. "Look Inuyasha, I'm still really pissed at you for what you did to her. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for that and that goes double for Kagome. But Kagome has always been there for me through everything and just seeing how much you've been there for her right now, it mean a lot. She is like a little sister. I don't know what I do without her. But that also means I know her better than anyone ever could. And I see the way Sesshomaru looks at Kagome and the way she looks back, what they have is real. Don't ruin it because of your own petty desires." Inuyasha nods, sighing heavily.

_'You say that but it's still hard to let go…" _


	18. Until You're Mine

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Until You're Mine 

'_My state of mind has finally __got the best of me _

_I need you next to me….' _

The full moon is shining, the stars twinkling giving new life to the nighttime sky. Her ebony locks flow gently in the breeze. Far off in the distance, a wolf can be heard howling to the moon. It is a howl of longing. The waves crash against the shore, the smell of the sea water is intoxicating. "I would rather bear the pain of death…" she begins, lacing her singers together, wishing feverishly for something. "…than bear the pain of being without you." He finishes her sentence, with a voice filled with love and tenderness. She stands, turning slowly towards him. She smiles, her eyes trickling with happiness. She scurries over to him, resting her head against his chest. She can feel his heart race; his gentle touch against her body was what she always desired. Now she had it.

'_I'll try to find a way I could to get to you _

_Just wanna get to you…' _

The dream slowly fades away as she begins to awaken. The cloud in her mind is clearing. She feels groggy from the medication. Her nerves have gone numb. Her throat is dry and tight, only managing to make groaning noises. Her eyes slowly open. She could still feel the heaviness from the exhaustion. Bloodshot and covered with dark circles, she wasn't sure if she was fully awake yet. Her skin felt cold and clammy, she knew she must look a mess. She turns her head, her ebony locks shift along the pillow. "You're finally awake." A small voice greets with great happiness in the tone. She looks up to see Sango sitting at her bedside, also looking exhausted. "Sango, I'm glad it's you." Kagome greets her friend with a broken tone. It really did hurt to speak.

Sango smiled, tears glistening on her cheeks. She was so happy she couldn't hold them back anymore. "Kagome!" she exclaims, embracing her friend tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared!" Kagome smiles, slowly lifting her arm to rub Sango's back. Sango sits herself back on the chair, handing Kagome some water to drink. As Kagome sips her water, she turns to clock, the date reading January 2nd. Her eyes widen in shock, almost choking. "Are you alright!?" Sango pats her back, taking the water from her. "Yes. Just how long have I been out?" Sango ponders for moment, counting imaginary numbers in the air. "About two and a half weeks." Kagome sighs heavily; it felt more like two and half hours than two and a half weeks. "I'm sorry I missed Christmas. And New Years." Sango shakes her head. "Don't worry. You needed your rest. It couldn't be helped."

"So a blown appendix and a cracked skull. You never do anything half ass do you?" Sango asks, teasing her friend to get a smile. Kagome giggles, shaking her head. "Guess not. You know all that time I thought the pain in my body was trying to tell me something about Sesshomaru, turns out it was trying to tell me something about me." Sango giggles but tops short when she realizes Kagome said his name. "Speaking of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha told me what you guys spoke about." Kagome turns her gaze to the floor. "Are you sure you can deal with all that…?" Kagome shrugs. "I can't hold his past against him. I don't exactly have the best luck with love either. It was never his fault, he just loved. He couldn't help it." Sango nods, surprised to see Kagome so enlightened. "I can't believe Miwako, doing all of that just to get back at Sesshomaru because she was friends with Namine. She sets the record for holding a grudge." Kagome eyes fly open; Sango sinks in her chair sheepishly, realizing Kagome didn't know that part. "Miwako-san…?" Sango nods. Kagome is unable to feel anger towards Miwako, only happiness that she knows everything that Sesshomaru said was a lie. A knock on the door is heard; the girls turn their attention to Sesshomaru, with a relieved look on his face as he enters the room. Sango stands from her chair and heads for the door. "I'll leave you two alone now." The door quickly opens and closes, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome adrift in an awkward silence.

'_The world I see is perfect now,__you're all around__  
__With you I can breathe…' _

He walks over taking the seat beside her bed. He opens his mouth to speak but Kagome covers hi lips with her finger. "Don't speak. I know everything, about Namine, about Miwako. It's okay. I'm sorry too." Sesshomaru sighs; she took the words right out his mouth. She pulls herself up the bed, rubbing her ebony locks away from her face. "Are you ok to sit up?" he places a hand on her leg, Kagome smiles placing her hand on top of his. His eyes widen, he looks up at her as she just smiled with cheeks crimson red.

'_Until you're mine, I have to find__  
__A way to fill this hole inside…' _

"You know…" her voice softens. "When Inuyasha told me about Namine, I felt bitterness towards her and a strong desire to be by your side. I didn't care for a moment what happened or what was going to happen, all I wanted was to see you again. And when I collapsed, I was sure I was going to die. I became sad when I thought I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. I was scared that I couldn't feel you anymore. When I thought my voice couldn't reach you anymore, I wanted to scream but my body had gone numb with my fears. My heart fell into a darkness I thought I would never wake up from. But then, while I was asleep all this time. I could hear a voice calling out to me through the darkness. It was yours." Sesshomaru feels his heart beat wildly, his body is shaking. These feelings, her words, it was like a dream. His happiness was bubbling to the surface; it was trickling in his eyes. He couldn't hide it any longer.

_'__I can't survive without you here__  
__by my side…'_

"I could hear you and it was because of that I was able to wake up. I'm alive because of you." Sesshomaru grasps her hand tightly. Afraid if he lets go now, he'll wake up and find out this is all a dream. "Kagome…" he whispers, his always stern voice is now broken. He is so overwhelmed he can barely speak. He pulls her into an embrace. The pain is excruciating but she ignores it. His arms are so strong and warm. There's no place she would rather be. Her heart pounded wildly. "Kagome…" He looks down at her, smiling at her. This brings her into a state of shock. Happiness too, but shock all the same. His smile, it was so beautiful. It was captivating.

_'I won't rest until you're mine…'_

"Kagome. Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something. Searching for the strength to say those words. "Kagome, I'll only say this once so listen carefully." Kagome nods, trying calm down her raging heart. "I love you." He whispers gently to her. She buries her head into his chest, grasping his shirt tightly. He lifts her face to his, bringing her lips closer and closer to his. His lips graze the softness of hers. She looks down. "What's wrong…?" Kagome shakes her head. "Well, I've been asleep for two and a half weeks. I must have dragon breathe to the max." He chuckles, her embarrassed expression was priceless. "Okay a forehead kiss instead." Kagome nods, closing her eyes to prepare herself. As she waits, instead of feeling warmth against her forehead she can feel his lips gently press against hers. Her eyes widen with shock, his lips soft like feathers. With a lingering taste of chocolate and tobacco, she was in heaven.

'_As he kissed me, I could feel the passion overwhelming us both. Pulling at each others skin, holding each closer as our lips pressed tighter together. And when we kissed again, somewhere, far off in the distance. I could hear fireworks.'_


	19. Stay With Me

Please review, let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title:**Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary:**"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Stay With Me

_Drip. Drop. _

The rain falls gently.

_Pitter. Patter. _

The droplets press against the frozen window glass.

_Drip. Drop. _

They resemble tears.

_Pitter. Patter. _

Washing away the misery of yesterday.

_Drip. Drop. _

To make room for the suffering of today.

_Pitter. Patter. _

Ebony locks are spread across the pillows, twisting and twirling between the fluffs. Her body is buried beneath the weight of the covers. She shuffles around, too comfortable to get up. The satin sheets are warm; still smell fresh out of the laundry. It was good to be home, back in her bed. Though her body was still soar, she couldn't do much.

She turned over, turning her gaze to the ceiling, staring aimlessly. Her mind began to wander, back to the events of two nights prior. She pressed a finger to her lips, gently rubbing them. She could still the warmth of his lips pressing against hers. Thump. Thump. Her heart went. Her cheeks turned the color of ripened strawberries.

His words danced circles in her mind. _'I love you.' _He said it. Without a pause, without restraint. His body emanating passion. She could still hear him, the softness in his tone. How it made her skin tingle.

Another week has gone by; snow is falling again, covering Tokyo in a light but freezing blanket. The city is silent on this late Wednesday afternoon, as the headquarters of Rin's Dream Inc seemed deserted in all the silence. The only thing that can be heard is the clicking of computer keyboards and the occasional sound of laughter and gossip. Lately Kagome had become the subject of choice. Apparently her new relationship status had spread like wildfire. Every girl in the company was either whispering with envy or whispering with hostility. Saying all sorts of nasty things out of spite. It made it hard for her to focus on being happy. But never the less, she was.

'_Everyone's got it in for me right now. I'm pretty sure, there were many girls in tears.'_

She sighs heavily; brushing it off and turning her attention to something else. The office was so boring during these slow days, especially when she finishes her work early. She just spent the day starring at a computer screen to make it look like she was busy. Kagome could feel it as her eyes became heavy, the medication the doctor subscribed helped the pain in her abdomen but made her so drowsy and groggy it was difficult to stay awake.

As she feels herself slowly fading, not even noticing the elevator doors slide open, allowing a handsome young man, around 23 or 24 with dazzling blue eyes and long silky locks of ebony tied perfectly into a braid, to enter the floor. He was dressed in an elegant black and purple suit. He makes his way to the receptionist table where he chuckles at a Kagome fast asleep on her keyboard. He smirks, rather impressed with her beauty and how peaceful she looks asleep. "I'll just show myself into his office than." He whispers, strolling over to Sesshomaru's shut office doors. He knocks, before opening a door and sliding in. "Sesshomaru…?" he beckons. The chair facing the window turns to reveal Sesshomaru with a rather exhausted look on his face. "Well you look like shit." The young man chuckles, sitting himself down the couch. "It's nice to see you too Bankotsu." Bankotsu tucks the corners of his mouth in a curious smile. "So…what's up with the girl asleep at the desk outside? New assistant?" Sesshomaru nods, rummaging through a mountain of papers. Bankotsu sighs, seems Sesshomaru was playing hard to get. "She's very beautiful…" Bankotsu carries on, keeping his eyes locked on Sesshomaru. "I would like to get to know her better. Maybe see what's underneath those flattering work clothes." Sesshomaru cringes; Bankotsu spots this and finally smiles a genuine "Glad to see you" smile. "Nailed it. That girl out there is you're new conquest huh?" Sesshomaru sighs; Bankotsu always had a habit of prying information out of Sesshomaru. "She's not a conquest." He says firmly. Bankotsu's eyes widen, he is surprised by Sesshomaru's response. "I see. You're in love with her." Sesshomaru chokes up a little, trying to keep his cool. "You can't hide from me Sesshy. I've known you for a long time." Sesshomaru sighs, he knew this was true. Bankotsu was probably, the one true friend Sesshomaru ever let him see in all his forms. "As long as you've known me, you think you would figure out I don't care for that nickname." Bankotsu chuckles, patting Sesshomaru on the back. "And as long as you've known me, haven't you figured out it's fun calling you that." Sesshomaru sighs, finally locating the paperwork he was going for. "Here, sign it." Bankotsu nods, quickly scribbling and jumping from down from the desk. "Been nice doing business with you oh cranky one." Bankotsu quickly makes an exit, secretly fearing Sesshomaru's wrath. Sesshomaru sighs heavily, but then folds the corners of his mouth into a smirk.

'_It's nice to have him around again…' _

Bankotsu walks back into the main part outside Sesshomaru's office, smiling at Kagome who as now wide awake. "Hi!" he exclaims, sticking his head over the computer to look at her. Kagome jumps up, startled by his sudden presence. "Oh hello. Can I help you with something sir?" Bankotsu shakes his head. Stilling smiling brightly at her. "Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Bankotsu. Sesshomaru's oldest friend." Kagome bows her head, but cannot hide the look of surprise emanating.

'_This Bankotsu is Sesshomaru's oldest friend? But he's so…so cheerful. Full of energy.' _

"Yeah, I guess you can say I balance him out." Kagome's eyes widen in shock. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "How did you know…?" Bankotsu leans on the desk. "What you were thinking? Everyone has that look on their face when they learn how close Sesshy is to me." Kagome giggles, this Bankotsu was definitely brave. Especially since he can call Sesshomaru 'Sesshy' and still live to tell the story. "You're very beautiful Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru is a lucky man to have you." Kagome's cheeks turn a shade of crimson, unable to do anything but just nod at him. He smiles, looking satisfied. "Kagome." Kagome jumps up, to see Sesshomaru tapping his foot impatiently at her. "Let's go to lunch." Kagome nods. "Please excuse me than Bankotsu-san. It was very nice to meet you." Bankotsu shakes his head. "The pleasure was all mine." Kagome smiles, scurrying over to Sesshomaru who takes her tightly by the waste and guides her into the elevator.

Bankotsu watching them smirks and chuckles lightly to himself.

'_I haven't seen this Sesshomaru in a long time. Wonder how long it lasts before the old Sesshomaru makes an appearance, an appearance to make her cry.' _

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Kagome are watching the snow fall in the park nearby. Sesshomaru sits himself on the bench, leaning his head back to watch the various snowflakes fall straight from the clouds. Kagome stands, keeping her back to him. There is a tough silence between, negative feelings emanating from both of them. "Hey..." she beckons to him in a hushed voice. He utters a noise to let her know she listening, each of them keeping their views off of each other. "Do you care what other people think…of you and me?"

"No."

"How do you do that?"

"Just not care."

"Is it really that simple?"

"Yeah."

Kagome sighs. _'You're too frank.' _

"Sesshomaru. Which part do you like about me?"

"You're heart. It's gentle. Warm, like a flame. "

Kagome's cheeks flare a crimson red. Her heart feels heavy with an anxious desire to hold him. _'Why do I feel this anxious, although you are already mine?'_

"Kagome, give me your hands." Kagome turns to him, slowly walking over and extending her arms out. His face straight but his eyes tender, he closes them. He reaches out, grasping her hands tightly in his. Her eyes narrow with tenderness as she watches him. The red in her cheeks continue to deepen. She can feel his heart pound.

'_Whenever he touches my hands, my heart warms.'_

"Kagome, I want a promise." He opens his eye, starring straight into her brown orbs. Intensity trickling in his golden pupils. She remains silent, unsure of what he wants. "I want you to promise me, that you'll never leave me." Her heart feels like it's being pushed down on, she can hear the sadness in his voice as he whispers this. Her eyes become heavy; she can feel tears trying to escape. She holds them back as much as she can. "You'll never ever betray me." Namine flashes in her mind. Somehow she knew he was thinking of her as he said these words. "To be honest, I never thought I would love again." He turns away from her for a moment. She tries desperately not to cry, her body begins to shake. "Is it strange?" She shakes her head. "It's such a minor thing." Her face grows sad. "Minor?" she whispers. He turns away from her again. "She died together with the man she loved. I'll never feel remorse for her." The tears she had been trying to hold back finally make their appearance. One slides off, striking his hand. He stands, silent but looking into her eyes looking for comfort. She pulls him in, standing on her tiptoes just to lay her head against his warm chest. She grasps his toned body tightly, he embraces her back. Without a single word spoken, they stand here in the falling snow, as began trying to wash away the sadness from his heart.

"_It was as if the mystery of his heart was getting deeper, little by little. There was so much pain inside him that I didn't understand yet, and to this day I still don't. I blinded myself to that pain. I wonder if the anxiousness when he spoke of her was a prediction for the suffering I would have to endure later? I still don't know. Being with love. Being without love. I felt those things for real for the first time that year…when I was 22 and he was 26."_


	20. Fire Burns

Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in a long time but things have gotten a little crazy around here so I lost track of the time. But don't worry, I'll try and get back to updating as often as I used to. Anyway here's the long awaited chapter 20 of Until We Bleed. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Fire Burns

Brown orbs gaze upon the figure resting peacefully beside her. Hills and mountains of muscles carved perfectly into beautiful, silky alabaster skin. Silver strands scattered across the pillow, resembling strands of velvet. He was a vision. She felt like a mortal in the presence of a god. How lucky she felt to have him lay beside her. And how she longed to feel his bare body graze hers. Wrapping her, engulfing her in every inch of his love and passion. "I love you." She whispered softly as she nuzzled up beside him. He remained motionless, far gone in whatever dreams danced in his head.

'_I wonder what someone like Sesshomaru dreams about…'_

Somewhere, deep in the caverns of Sesshomaru's mind, he dreams of something he wished would just dissipate from his memories already. A roaring blaze burns in the fireplace; he can see the snowfall quietly from outside his window. A violet scarf is being enveloped in the flames. He sees himself turn away from the figure of woman whose face cannot be seen. They join hands and their bodies fall to the floor, pressed together ever so tightly. "I'll comfort you-" she whispers. He goes to turn to her, just when her face is about to be seen, the voice of angel can be heard.

"Sesshomaru…" The dream disappears. He opens his eyes slowly, feeling the softness of ebony locks tickle his chest. He looks up, gazing up the angel smiling at him, her cheeks painted pink with glee. "Good morning." She says kissing his cheek ever so gently. He smirks, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Good morning, my love." He grasps her neck tenderly. Her heart pounds, her cheeks burning crimson. He pulls her towards him, pressing his lips against hers. She grasps his arms tightly; pinning them down as she climbs on top of him. The kisses increase, becoming more and more full of passion and lust. He lets her go, smirking and looking pleased at her longing expression for more. "No more…?" she whispers, desire lurking in her tone. "For now." He pulls her back down, her head resting against this chest as he embraces her tightly. She smiles closing her eyes. But his eyes remain open, his version of a worried look on his face.

As the shower water rushing from the nozzle, soaking Sesshomaru's body, Kagome is downstairs, starring aimlessly out the kitchen window, sighing heavily. "Uh-oh that doesn't sound good." Sango states sounding, disappointed as she joins her friend at the kitchen table. "What's the problem? Wasn't it good? I would expect sex with Sesshomaru to be well, paralyzing." Sango teases but her efforts tog et a laugh are in vain. Kagome shakes her head, turning to Sango as she pours herself a cup of tea. "That's just it, we haven't done anything." Sango raises an eyebrow in surprise. "At all?" Kagome shakes her head. "Every time we get close, he just stops. And leaves me…" Sango lights a cigarette. "Soaked and wanting more...?" Kagome blushes, sheepishly nodding her head. "Maybe he's wants you to be ready and is waiting for you." Kagome shakes her head. "Trust me, he knows I'm ready. I've made it crystal clear. I feel like he's afraid of something." Sango ponders for a moment. "Maybe he wants to make the first move. Guys like Sesshomaru want to feel in control. You got to just let him be a man and bed you himself." Kagome nods, lighting a cigarette for herself. Inhaling deeply before gently puffing out the smoke.

'_Somehow I doubt that's the problem….'_

Later that morning, the workday heads into full swing right away. As soon as they walk in, Kagome is hit with mountains upon mountains of paperwork while Sesshomaru has to finalize photos for the next magazine issue. Kagome sighs heavily, scribbling across paper after paper with no end in sight. But frustration starts to calm when she hears the sweetness of Sesshomaru's violin emanate from his office. She smiles, his music always calms her, makes her feel like she is floating. It felt good to be in love. "Kagome-chan!" a perky voice greets her, pulling her quickly from her daze. She jumps surprised to see Bankotsu hovering over her. "Bankotsu-san! You're here again!" he nods proudly. "Of course! I'm the new editor and chief for the magazine branch!" Kagome's eyes widen, she wasn't told of this. She's the CEO"S assistant and girlfriend, he could at least keep her in the loop. Sesshomaru's conservative self was so annoying sometimes! "Don't look so surprised. It wasn't finalized until this morning. So you're the first to know. I'm sure he would have told you at lunch today." Kagome nods, resting her hand on her hand. "What's got you looking so down? Trouble in paradise?" Kagome shakes her head. "Not at all. It's just…" Bankotsu raises a curios eyebrow. "It's nothing. I should show these to Sesshomaru." Kagome jumps up, scurrying quickly over to his office. Bankotsu watches her, unconvinced by her expression. She knocks on the door, the violin music stopping. She pokes her head in to see Sesshomaru sitting in his chair. "Come in." he calls, she nods, slowly walking over to her desk. "I finished the paper work." She places it down, standing motionless at the front of the desk. He scans through them, looking up at her. He leans back. "Something wrong?" Kagome shakes her heads though her expression deceives her. "Talk to me." He gestures her to come beside him. She hesitates but then slowly drags herself over. He pulls her onto his lap, making her blush wildly. Her heart pound, "Sesshomaru!" He chuckles. "It's alright. Now talk." She stammers, twiddling away with her thumbs. "I…well… you see..." He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Why haven't we had sex?" she finally lets out. His eyes open up wide, shocked. She looks at him, her determination for an answer not changing. "I mean we love each other right?" he nods. "We sleep in the same bed whether it be in my apartment or in your condo. Why hasn't it happened?" Sesshomaru chuckles. "I was being a gentleman and waiting for my lady to be ready, but if you're ready than…' he brushes a strand of ebony locks back, bringing his lips close to her ear. "I'll throw you into bed and have my way with you until the neighbors can hear you calling out my name." he whispers, he smirks watching Kagome as her face turns a deep crimson. He can feel her body shaking with excitement and can practically hear her heart ready to explode. She stands up, turning back to him, her face still crimson. "Well than that seems like fair terms. I'll just be heading back to work." He chuckles, pointing to his lips. Her expression softens and she kisses him gently. "I love you." She whispers before exiting.

Later that evening, as the company building is closing and the people are leaving, Kagome and Sesshomaru are preparing to leave themselves. "So where do you want go tonight? Your or my place?" Sesshomaru asks opening the car door for her. "Your place. I want to see Rin tonight." He nods, placing her bag inside. "Oh no!" Kagome exclaims as she turns back to the building. Groaning in laziness as she remembers how large the building is and how long it takes for her to get to her floor. "I forgot the paperwork we were going to work on tonight." Sesshomaru shrugs. "It's alright. I forgot mine too. We'll go back together." Kagome smiles happily as he turns off the car and locks it.

Back on the office floor, Sesshomaru is rummaging through his desk to find his paperwork. He opens a draw and scatters through the miscellaneous items. He locates the papers and heads out the door. He spots Kagome scurrying over to the other side of the floor. "I have to use the bathroom. Just wait for me." She calls disappearing behind the corner. He nods, staring aimlessly at the wall. He hears the sound of heels clicking against the floor. "That was fast." He turns but instead of seeing Kagome, he spots Miwako heading for the elevator. She stops and their eyes meet, sharing an awkward stare fir a moment. She looks away and continues to make her way to the elevator. She clicks the button, the tension between them becoming too thick for even a chainsaw to cut. "Thank you for filling in for me and finalizing the outfits for the next shoot. But don't ever save me again. I don't want to owe you anything." Miwako states coldly, breaking the silence. "If you hate working for me that much than you shouldn't have started here in the first place." He strikes back, just as coldly. "You only used me to get revenge on Namine anyway." The image of a scarf burning in flames pops into his mind again. Sesshomaru chuckles at her words. "Revenge? Don't give things a hidden meaning, stupid girl." Kagome is scurrying back to her side of the floor, as she reaches the corner she stops in tracks when she hears Miwako's voice. "Then why did you cry back then? Why did you cry that time?" Kagome's eyes widen in shock. She presses her back against the wall to frightened to reveal herself. She swallows heavily and begins to turn around the corner. The elevator doors open, Sesshomaru and Miwako look over to see Kagome standing there, shock emanating from every fiber of her presence. Sesshomaru hides his eyes behind a wall of silver strands, heading into the elevator and disappearing quickly behind the doors. "Sesshomaru!" she calls out, heading into the staircase. Miwako just watches her, without another word. Kagome races down the stairs, the feeling of desperation overwhelming her.

'_Sesshomaru…?!' _


	21. Don't Wake Me Up

Hey guys, so I know the last chapter left everyone wondering what the hell happened but don't worry, all will explained within the next two to three chapters. But thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep the chapters coming and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Don't Wake Me Up

It's an early Saturday morning in this late winter; the city of Tokyo is silent as another cold rainstorm pours in overhead. The sky is dark and ominous, the feeling of loneliness looming in the grey clouds. Brown orbs watch the raindrops through the window of a painfully silent apartment. The pitter-patter of the drops creates the only noise to be heard.

Cigarette smoke dances wildly along the ceiling, filling the air with a smell that was bitter to some, but right now comforting to Kagome. She sighs, her negative feelings still not quelled. The events of the day before play over and over in her head, each time leaving her hurt and confused, She puts out her cigarette bud, crushing it roughly against the ashtray. She opens her second box of the morning, hoping this next one will finally silence the voices raging in her head,

'_Cry..? Sesshomaru cried..? Has something like that ever really happened..?'_

Kagome could still hear Miwako's words ringing in her ears. Her words leaving cuts in her heart, making each wound beat with a roaring pain that just wouldn't subside. How could Miwako know so much about Sesshomaru? How could Sesshomaru just leave Kagome in the dark like that? There was too much to ask, so little to work with. Kagome was afraid, afraid to ask and afraid to hear the reasons, the truth. She clenches her fist tightly, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

'_When did this happen? It was in front of Miwako-san too. What could make this happen…?'_

"Kagome..?" a tender voice beckons, ripping Kagome from her thoughts. Kagome looks up to see Sango standing over her, with a worried look in her eyes. Tears then suddenly fight their way up and out the brim of Kagome's eyes. "Sango…" she whispers in a painfully broken tone. Sango just nods as she wraps her arms around Kagome's shoulders, stroking her hair. "It's ok. Just tell me."

"Wow, that's crazy. He just left like that?" Kagome nods, passing the cigarette box over to Sango without a word. Sango pulls a cigarette out, lighting it and taking a long puff. "I tired to chase after him but he was gone by the time I got outside. He hasn't called me back either." Kagome adds, her voice still soft and broken. Sango scratches her head, "This doesn't sound like Sesshomaru at all. Are you sure you just didn't mishear?" Kagome shakes her head her eyes were certain of what she heard. The situation was just as confusing for her. "Sesshomaru is always a solid person..." Kagome begins, lighting another cigarette. "He is not wavered or moved by much. But when it comes to Miwako, he's suddenly quiet…almost powerless. He doesn't fight back, no matter how much she throws in his face, he doesn't respond at all." Sango ponders, the situation not becoming any clearer. "It's weird. It may be because of that though." Kagome leans her head, unsure what she means, "That?" Sango puts out her bud, running her fingers trough a portion of her hair. "Miwako was Namine's best friend right?" Kagome nods. "There's history between them." Kagome eyes lower to her hands, watching awkwardly as she plays with her thumbs.

'_Namine was Sesshomaru's first love, Rin's biological mother. Namine came to Sesshomaru, pregnant and alone. Abused by Rin's father. But then Namine along with Rin's father died in a car accident, after telling Sesshomaru about her unfaithfulness to him. Rin's life was spared and Sesshomaru adopted her. But that was nine years ago…why now?" _

"But I still don't get it." Sango states, her voice breaks through Kagome's thoughts. "Namine died over nine years ago, Miwako was just the best friend. It's not like it was Sesshomaru's fault Namine died. If anyone should be angry, it should be Sesshomaru. Not only did Namine betray him but then she went and died, Almost killing her own child for the sake of a man who just beat her up." Kagome's eyes soften, unsure what to say. "I think Sesshomaru feels he owes Miwako." Kagome whispers. Sango shrugs, doubting that reason. "Miwako…may have been in love with Sesshomaru." Sango whispers softly. Kagome's eyes shoot open, the very idea sending shock through her veins. "That's why he always restrains himself around her. She blames him for everything. It's like he has some reason to feel guilty about though he didn't really do anything." Kagome shrugs, turning her attention back to the window the rain still raging against the glass. "Maybe." She whispers, lifting another cigarette from the box.

Another day or two pass, Sesshomaru still painfully silent, Kagome not having heard a word. Valentines day was next week too. How had things become so difficult so quickly? Kagome is standing alone in the park, watching the light flurries of snow make their gentle dance to the ground. "Kagome." A voice beckons; she turns to see Bankotsu standing there. She joins him on a park bench, handing him a can of hot cocoa as they settle. "Thanks for listening to my problems." Bankotsu nods, taking a sip of his drink. "It's no problem. I was wondering what was up. I still can't really believe it. That he cried." Kagome turns to him, surprised by the shock in Bankotsu's eyes. "I've known Sesshomaru since were in elementary school, I probably know him better than anyone. Even his own brother. But never once have I seen him cry or show his soft side." Kagome nods. "You told me something like that before right?" Bankotsu nods. "I guess it's because he's human. People can do those thing when nobody else is around…but I always thought Sesshomaru was different." There is a silent pause. Kagome takes in how worried Bankotsu looks; she can help but feel powerless. There's nothing she can do. "You can understand that right…?" he asks turning to her, she nods.

There's another pause, Kagome sighs heavily. She stammers for a moment unsure how to proceed with her next question. "Ummm… did something happen between Miwako-san and Sesshomaru in the past?" Bankotsu shakes his head. "No, nothing really. If they seem awkward to you than it's just because they're both connected to Namine-san in some way..." Kagome looks up at the sky, distracting her dismay with the gentle dance of the flurries.

"I wonder why Namine-san was in that car with her ex. Why would she do something like to betray Sesshomaru...? Even after all that her ex put her through?" Kagome whispers, wiping a flurry from her cheek. "I never made an effort to understand Namine. People always asked Sesshomaru why he was going out with someone so stupid." Kagome turns to Bankotsu, his eyes now serious. "Did you ask as well…?" He nods. "She was so dumb and stupid and he let her get away with murder. It pissed me off; I couldn't take my eyes off them. Ever since the beginning." Kagome doesn't say another word, just nods, continuing to watch the sky.


	22. My Lucky Snowflake

Hey guys, so I know the last chapter left everyone wondering what the hell happened but don't worry, all will explained within the next two to three chapters. But thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep the chapters coming and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

My Lucky Snowflake

Brown orbs watch the raindrops as they fall lightly from the grey splattered sky. The drops strike her ivory skin, sending chills up her spine. But she is soaked from head to toe, but doesn't move. Her ebony locks sway in the wind, twisting and twirling in the dance of the wind. "It's been raining non-stop. Wonder if it'll rain forever…?" She watches the clouds move slowly along the skyline, tracing their shapes with her finger. "Stupid Sesshomaru…." Her view of them is cut off when the top of a blue umbrella falls over her. She turns to see topaz eyes starring tenderly back at her. "You'll get sick." His voice is tender, though his face is solid; the expression in his eyes looks both guilty and apologetic. An expression she knows too well, but never seen on him. "That look doesn't suit you." She replies coldly, turning her view back the sky.

The world around them is silent for a moment. He sighs, dropping the umbrella, letting the rain pour down on them both. He wraps his arms around her, pressing his front to her back. She remains motionless, but tears slide down her cheek, striking his arms. He embraces her tight. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm sorry I have made you wait." he whispers almost too quietly for even her to hear. She whimpers softly, clenching his arms tightly in her hands. "Stupid…" she whispers,

The fireplace is crackling with bright embers; Kagome watches them dance, the colors reflecting in her eyes. She shivers slightly, rubbing her hands together to get some heat between them. "Here, drink up." Sesshomaru appears over her, handing her a cup of the tea, the steam smelling of fresh chamomile. "Thank you." She says, gesturing him to sit beside her. He lowers himself beside her; an awkward silence reclaims the air. She turns to him, waiting for him to say something. But he doesn't say a word, just shares her stare. She goes to open her mouth, but before she can speak, she feels lips soft and sweet press against hers. Her cheeks blaze crimson red, closing her eyes to return to the kiss. He leans his forehead against hers, maintaining the stare in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispers again. She shakes her head, smiling softly. "Already forgotten." He smirks, kissing her again, and again and again. Each kiss was more passionate and apologetic then the next. Kagome felt her anger dissipate; it was hard to stay angry when you loved someone this much.

"I got you something." Kagome says, placing a blue box on his lap, neatly decorated with a silver bow. "I bought it for Valentine's Day but I figured giving it to you now will help us get over the awkwardness." He looks up at her, smirking happily. She blushes. 'Don't look at me like that. Just open it." He nods, swiftly untying the ribbon and opening up the box. He lifts a chain with a silver snowflake pendant attached to it. "It's a snowflake pendant, I saw it and reminded me of that day in the park. When we saw the first snow of the winter together." He twiddles with the pedant between his fingers, rubbing a finger across the details. "I wasn't sure what to get you but I got you this not knowing if it would fit or not. If you don't like it I can take it back." Sesshomaru shakes his head, placing the chain around his neck. "I love it. Does it suit me?" Kagome nods, surprised at how well it looks. "Incredibly…" He chuckles, reaching into his pocket. "I got you something as well." He opens he hands, placing a small black box with a silver bow atop. She opens the box quickly. Her eyes shooting open when they set sights upon a silver ring, with a white snowflake shaped diamond resting at the top. She looks up at him, too much in shock to speak a word. He tenderly lifts her left ring finger, starring straight into her eyes. Her heart begins to pound so harshly and wildly, she feels she will collapse at any moment.

"Kagome, the best kind of love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more. That plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me, that is what I hope to give you forever. I know being with me is difficult and frustrating at times. I know I'm not one for words, but I love you. More than life itself. There are still a lot of things in our way. So it's going to be really hard. We're going have to work at it everyday. But I wouldn't want to go through those hardships with anyone else. You are my lucky snowflake. God made you just for me. So if you'll have me, will you be my wife?"

Kagome is unable to mutter a sound or word; she can feel her heart beating through her chest. Her cheeks blaze crimson and tears stream down her cheeks. She smiles, leaning her head against his. He places the ring on her finger, clenching her hand tightly. Then in a hushed tone, she says it. "Yes." He smiles the first smile she has ever seen. He places both hand son her cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes. He kisses her, passion emanating from his very core. He finally lets go; she is grasping his arm tightly. "Sesshomaru…?" she whispers. He nods, still smiling. "Make love to me." His eyes spring open, but her eyes are full of seriousness and desire. He nods, standing up to lift her. Without another word between them, he carries her in his arms princess style and carries up the stairs.

'_I was so happy in that moment, I had completely forgotten about the pain I had suffered the last three days. But little did I know, that pain was just the beginning of the misery I had blindly stepped into.'_

* * *

**_AN: Part of Sesshomaru's proposal is one of my favorite quotes from The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. It's really powerful and I thought it would be awesome to use in here. Just wanted to credit my source before anyone said anything lol _**


	23. Every Time

Hey guys, so I know the last chapter left everyone like what the hell but don't worry it's all coming together, you'll just have to keep reading :P But thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep the chapters coming and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Every Time

Squeak. Squeak. Goes the bed. Moans and whimpers fill the air. Their bodies intertwine in paralyzing desire. He runs his hands up her body, through her hair. Pressing his lips against every inch of her body. She scratches his back. Clenches his skin as he fills her to the brim with his love. "Sesshomaru." she calls out, her lips dripping with lust for more. He breathes heavily, fulfilling her wish. The sensations zoom up both their spines, the intensity of the passion leaves them breathless. The sun goes down than comes back up. Hours have passed without them taking a break. Finally the have ceased, trying to catch their breathe.

Now she is nuzzled up against his body, embracing him warmly beneath the steamy covers. Her hair spread out across his chest, their fingers laced together. "I can't believe that's what I've been missing." She whispers. He chuckles lightly, stroking her hair. "Let's do it again!" she exclaims climbing on top of him, kissing his chest, than his neck. "You're trying to kill me woman." She shakes her head, continuing to kiss him. "I need rest. I need food." Kagome shakes her head, giggling softly. "What do you want to eat?" He kisses her lips gently, stroking her messy locks form her face. "Pancakes." Kagome drags herself off him, swinging herself off the bed and swinging her leg over. She wraps herself in a robe, kissing him once more before scurrying off to the kitchen.

He yawns loudly, taking in the warmth of the morning sun pouring in through the windows. He scans the room, chuckling at the clothes thrown all across the room. His eyes narrow when he sets sights upon a teal scarf hanging on the closet door. He flashes back, back to a time when his heart was broken.

* * *

The blistering cold rages outside during a winter of 8 years earlier. Topaz eyes watch as a blonde ties a velvet scarf around her neck. The woman turns, revealing Miwako with a solid look on her face. "You haven't gone to visit her yet? Even though a year has passed. Pretty heartless aren't we? Well Nami always had a bad eye for guys." Miwako states coldly, closing her bag. "That scarf… is it hers?' Miwako nods, running a hand along the side. "It was originally mine. She always borrowed from me. She once borrowed my favorite t-shirt and returned it with a huge stain on it. I wondered how could she make such a huge stain, just like a child?" Miwako lifts the scarf. "Do you want it as a memento?" Sesshomaru doesn't respond, just stands, heading away from her. "Don't act like you're so cool. She _**threw you out." **_Sesshomaru stops in his tracks, turning back to her, sending chills up her spine as he stares with angered look in is eyes. She backs up as he moves towards her, grasping the scarf and tightening it around her neck. She gasps for air. "Don't act like you're so much better than me." His tone is harsh and hostile. "Girls like you and her, you're the worst." He lets go when he notices her eyes sadden. She lowers her head into her hands. "Don't group me with her." She whispers in a broken tone. He places a hand on her cheek, kissing her softly.

There is roaring blaze in the fireplace. Sesshomaru removes the scarf rom Miwako's neck, tossing it into the fire. They watch as it burns away into nothing. They join hands and their bodies fall to the floor, pressed together ever so tightly. "I'll comfort you-" she whispers.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighs, grasping a lock of his hair tightly. "It's over now. Doesn't matter anymore. I'm finally happy." He whispers to himself. He rises from the bed, inhaling the smell of pancakes making their way up to the bedroom.

'_We'll be happy. We will. Won't we…?" _

As Kagome serves pancakes onto a plate, a pair of arms embraces her waist tightly; she smiles as he kisses her cheek, sending chills through her body. They sit down to eat, talk and laugh. Kagome gazes at Sesshomaru smiling happily.

'_Sometimes when we're like this... I think the happiness I feel belonged to someone else a long time ago.' _

"I can't believe it!" Sango exclaims, starring shockingly at the ring on Kagome's finger. "He really proposed?" Kagome nods, smiling from cheek to cheek. "And this is what you really want to do?" Kagome nods, twisting the ring back and forth. "I love him, plus we agreed to no more secrets. We'll always be honest." Sango sighs. "What about the incident with Miwako? Did you ask him about that?" Kagome eyes narrow, shaking her head sheepishly. "You should. Before it's too late." Kagome nods. Sango lifts her chin, smiling. "As long as you're happy. I'll support you." Kagome smiles too, a happiness gleaming in her eyes.

'_I am happy. I am…but why do I feel a pain in the back of my heart…?' _


	24. For Good

Hey guys, so I know the last chapter left everyone like what the hell but don't worry it's all coming together, you'll just have to keep reading :P But thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep the chapters coming and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

For Good

Whispers and gasps spread like wildfire through the fashion department of Rin's Dream. Seems something has gotten the employees all riled up. Bankotsu is strolling pass the department, whistling to himself when he overhears something that shocks him to his core. "I can't believe Sesshomaru-sama is engaged!" one woman exclaims, bitterness in her tone. "I know! What's he thinking? Marrying some common girl like that…? It's disgusting! Sesshomaru-sama deserves way better than her!" The other woman nods, tapping her foot impatiently. "He can't be that into her can he? He must have a few screws loose." The second woman nods, tapping her head. "Come to think of it, didn't he have a few screws loose when he was dating that other woman all those years ago?" Bankotsu break up their conversation with a loud, clearing of his throat. Both woman jump, startled by him. "Oh, Bankotsu-sama! You look very nice today! Can we get you anything?" Bankotsu shakes his head, a sarcastic smile spreading in his cheeks. "Yes, could you get me two woman who should shut their mouths because they have no idea who they're talking about and should accept their boss's decision in who he marries because its absolutely none of their business? And they should get back to work before I personally see that they are out of a job, for good?" The two woman are left speechless. Bankotsu continues to smirk, gesturing a goodbye before disappearing. He sighs heavily to himself, scratching his head in confusion.

'_I hope Kagome knows what she is getting into.'_

From the corner of the hallway, a pair of pale opal eyes that had been watching the whole time appears in front of the gossipy woman as well. "Oh, Miwako-sama, good morning." Miwako nods, clenching her hands, trying to contain the desperate feeling running through her veins. "Good morning, do you mind telling me what is this you heard about Sesshomaru-sama?"

'_I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason,_

_Bringing something we must learn, and we are led.'_

Winter has gone. Spring has come. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, hues of light and dark pink burst in the air like fireworks as loose petals dance gracefully in the breeze. Far off in the distance, a piano is playing. The notes flowing together so beautifully, it's breathtaking. With a hauntingly angelic harmony, a violin plays along. The tune joins hand in hand with the piano, creating a song that lifts the soul and warms the heart.

'_To those who help us most to grow, if we let them. _

_And we help them in return.'_

Topaz and brown orbs lock stares, smiling at each other as they play. A child, so full of happiness and life, dances around them as they play. Her laugh is gentle, calming and brings peace. "Again! Again!" Rin exclaims, clapping as the music ceases. Sesshomaru walks, over lifting the child up and bouncing her in his arms. She stretches her arm out, smiling wildly as he does. He sets her down, turning to the ebony haired beauty smiling at him.

'_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you.' _

He pulls Kagome into his arms, resting her head against his chest. He strokes her hair, kissing her forehead gently. She looks up at him, her cheeks painted a light red and her eyes gleaming with love.

'_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood'_

They sit on the couch, watching Rin as she continues to twirl, humming a song aloud. She turns to Kagome and Sesshomaru, smiling and jumping between the. Kagome giggles and Sesshomaru chuckles. It's seems all is right with the world and the obstacles have all but dissipated.

'_Who can __say if I've been changed for the better?'_

Sesshomaru smirks, looking satisfied with everything around him as Kagome opens a book to read to Rin. He kisses Rin on her forehead, than Kagome gently on her lips. "I love you." Kagome whispers, he kisses her again and Rin giggles. "Mommy and daddy are kissing!" Rin exclaims, surprising both Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Mommy?" Kagome asks, her voice broken from overwhelming happiness. Rin nods, her smile genuine and lovely. "Yes, my real mommy left a long time ago. Not really sure if she ever loved me, but I know you'll be the best mommy ever!" Kagome embraces Rin tightly, smiling wildly. "Rin, you're mother loved you very much she just made some bad choices. But I'll be here for you and try to be the best mom I can." Rin nods, looking please. Kagome looks over at Sesshomaru who just smirks at her. The ring of the doorbell is heard. "I'll get it." Sesshomaru says, smiling at both girls before heading to the door.

A good amount of times passes, before Kagome grows impatient. She stands from the couch, an annoyed look on her face. "Rin continue reading, I'm going to go see what's taking your father." Rin nods, completely unaware of the desperation in the air. Kagome walks down the hall but then finds herself, sprinting, a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "Go away!" she whispers to herself. "leave us be!" she whispers again.

'_Because I knew you.'_

She pokes her head around the corner, her eyes spreading in shock as her fears have become reality. Sesshomaru stands in the doorway, completely oblivious to Kagome watching. His eyes opened din shock as Miwako stands before him, her face solid and emotionless. "Do you wish to know, why Namine was in the car with Arashi that day?" Miwako's words drip like poison, it was obvious the happiness was ending and the misery was beginning.

'_I have been changed for good.'_

* * *

**_AN: Arashi is the name I have given to Rin's biological father, that way it is easier to refer to him in future chapters. Just wanted to let you guys know so you don't get confused. _**


	25. Skyfall (Part I)

Hey guys so I now I've been leaving you guys with a few cliff hangers lately but it's all worth it I promise, you'll just have to keep reading :P But thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep the chapters coming and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Skyfall (Part I) 

"Do you wish to know, why Namine was in the car with Arashi that day…?" The words drip like poison, shattering all happiness in its wake. "On that day nine years ago, I was with Namine. We were out and she was upset the entire time."

* * *

The bitter winter air is calm today, so downtown Tokyo is busy as ever. People rushing up and down the streets, barely enough room for anyone to get by. But just beyond the dark clouds, a ray of sun shines brightly. A little café on the corner is just as busy as the streets. A beautiful young girl, who's pregnant belly looks ready to pop, sighs heavily as she stares at her blank cell phone screen. She brushes back her sun kissed locks, a sad look in her eyes. "Did you two have a fight…?" Miwako asks, watching her friend from the corner of her eye. Namine nods her head, keeping her eyes low. "I'm pretty sure it's over. I said such awful things to him…"

A small black car pulls to the street, a blue-eyed man with sinful locks of ebony smirks at Namine. "Want a ride…?" his very tone carried an unmistakable stench of liquor, one that was hard to ignore. Namine glares at him, turning her back to him. "I'm alright. I'd rather walk." Her voice is stern and cold, but her heart is fragile, weak. "What's that? You're so cold today. Even after all the fun we had last night?" Namine rolls her eyes in disgust. "What happened to your little boy toy? Sesshomaru was his name? He left all alone, in that state?" Namine begins to walk off. Arashi smirks another evil smirk. "Namine. Her name will be Kairi." Namine halts, her head slowly turning back to him, her eyes widened with shock.

* * *

"I had completely forgotten. Kairi. That was the name Namine originally wanted to give to Rin. It was shocking to her that he remembered." Miwako's expression remains solid, unmoved by Sesshomaru's blank stare. He leans back against the wall, chuckling as he puts his head in his hand. "Wait a second. So she got into his car over remembering a name? I guess she'd go all the way to his house with a 'Merry Christmas'. And straight to his bed with an 'I love you, let's get back together." Sesshomaru continues to chuckle, Miwako narrows her eyes.

His chuckling ceases and he smirks. "There really is no saving her." He turns away, looking up at the ceiling. "You were too late. You tried calling her, but she was already dead by then. Do you regret it?" Sesshomaru stares at her, his expression cold and harsh.

He goes to speak, when a loud boom is heard. He looks down, to see Kagome standing in front of him, anger piercing in her eyes and Miwako on the floor, her face covered in blood. "Stop it!" Kagome exclaims, her hands in a tight fist, blood on her knuckles. Miwako touches the blood, her eyes widened in shock. "Stop saying such fucking insignificant bullshit! All this happened nine years ago! Why does it fucking matter now?! Sesshomaru did nothing wrong! It was you're friend that was the fucking whore! You have nothing to gain from this! You're a non fucking factor! Garbage!" Kagome lifts Miwako by the shirt, fear in Miwako's eyes as Kagome raises her hand to punch her again. "You're a non factor as well." Miwako whispers, Kagome's hand slides, hitting her across the face again. Sesshomaru grabs Kagome as Miwako falls to the floor. Without a word, Sesshomaru firmly grasps Kagome's arm, tossing her inside and shutting the door. Kagome falls to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'_Sesshomaru…?'_

She jumps up, trying to open the door but it won't budge. "Sesshomaru!" she screams her voice and her heart shatter all at once. The tears increase. "Why..?" she whispers, tears striking the floor.

'_This is the end._

_Hold your breath and count to ten.' _

Sesshomaru glares harshly at Miwako as she lifts herself from the floor, holding her bloody face. "What are you trying to do!?" He shouts his voice stabbing like daggers. "Revenge?! I'm not apologizing for Namine's whoring around like she did! She caused her own death! She got what she deserved!" Miwako coughs. 'That's a rude way to speak of the dead." Sesshomaru scoffs coldly. "Just because she's dead doesn't make her sins any lighter. Even when she came to me, she was never through with Arashi!"

'_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again.' _

"Then what about your sin?" Miwako whispers just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. "You betrayed both me and her at the same time. You cried out for her with me lying there. You just used me as a replacement for her. And you're doing the same with Kagome…" Sesshomaru turns back to his door. "Go home." Without another word, Miwako walks away.

'_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment.'_

Sesshomaru waits for her to fully disappear before opening the door. Kagome steps out with her bags in hand, her eyes to the groUnd. "Did she leave?" her tone is low, cold. He nods. "Good." She whispers as she heads down the hallway. "You're leaving…?" he asks, spotting her bags. But she doesn't respond, continues to walk.

'_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen.' _

He walks after her. "Hey, wait." There is desperation in his voice. He looks vulnerable, for the very first time. He places his hand on her shoulder; she turns, striking him with her bag. Then continuing to walk. "That hurt! You hit me with your bag! Why are you so quick to lose your temper? Hey!"

'_Let the Skyfall_

_When it crumbles'_

Just as Kagome and Sesshomaru face off in the hallway. Bankotsu appears watching them from the corner. "You liar! Why am I an outsider?!" her voice drips with anger, it's loud and frightening. "Why couldn't you let me hear what she had to say?! You're hiding something aren't you?!" He shakes his head. "I'm not hiding anything…"she scoffs, walking away again. "You're the one who said there would be no secrets! You tell me not to betray you but then you go and betray me!"

'_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together.' _

His eyes widen. He runs over, grabbing her arm and starring straight into her eyes. She grows scared as he towers over her, his grip tight and painful. "Betraying someone isn't like that." His voice is low and harsh. "Should I tell you what it is to betray someone? It's when you tear someone apart, walk all over them then abandon them when all they did is love you. Can't you tell how special you are to me? Can't you see how hard I'm trying to keep us together? When did I ever betray you?! When did I ever toss you away!?" Kagome's eyes narrow, her eyes are cold and lifeless. "Just now." she whispers.

'_Let the Skyfall_

_When it crumbles'_

"Go home then You'll never understand how I feel." He let's go of her hand, lowering his view away from her. Without another word between them Sesshomaru heads inside, Kagome runs down the hallway and down the stairs, not even noticing Bankotsu still watching, the feeling of helplessness overwhelming him. "I told you." He whispers heading towards the elevator.

'_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall.' _


	26. Skyfall (Part II)

Hey guys so I now I've been leaving you guys with a few cliff hangers lately but it's all worth it I promise, you'll just have to keep reading :P But thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep the chapters coming and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Skyfall (Part II) 

The sun is setting; the sky is not it's usual beautiful mixture of colors. No, it's dull and lifeless today. Somehow adjusting itself to the pain eating away at Kagome's heart. She lies down, clenching a pillow tightly to her chest. Her usually shinny brow orbs are dull and red, puffy from crying endlessly. Her body has gone numb, her skin icy cold from the pain raging in her soul. The pit of her stomach aches with the sadness and anger that just won't subside.

She buries her face in the pillow's softness, quickly coming back up as it is uncomfortably wet from her tears. She sighs, turning onto her back, starring aimlessly at the ceiling. A knock on the door is heard. The door opens, Sango poking her head in with a saddened expression. "Kagome?" Kagome turns back on her side, trying to hide her swollen eyes from Sango. "She threw him away." Kagome responds, her voice low and broken.

Sango enters, sitting herself on the edge of the bed, careful to keep distance between them. Kagome closes her eyes, Sesshomaru's words still ringing in his head, the anger and pain in his voice echoing loudly. Sango lies down on the bed, Kagome turns to her, still tightly clenching the pillow. They share a long, silent stare. "It'll be okay." Sango whispers. "You didn't see it, I never heard such pain in his voice. He said I'll never understand how he feels." Tears begin to accumulate in the brims of her eyes again. Sago wipes them before they begin to fall. "But you do know, more than he thinks." Sango grasps onto Kagome's hand tightly, "What can I do? He's so far from me still." Kagome looks down at the ring resting on her finger. "He's still keeping me out of his heart, after all this time. Isn't loving him so helplessly enough? Or is the memory of Namine too great for there to ever be room for me?" Sango shakes her head. "I don't know." Kagome sighs, thoughts doing circles in her head. "I just want him to trust me. No matter what happened…I'll accept it." Sango's heart drops, the pain her fiend is feeling is too much for her. "Is it worth it? Can your heart bear the burden of just saying ok to everything for the rest of your life?" Kagome's eyes lower, her heart has grown unsure and Sango can see it. Kagome rests her head on Sango's chest, sobbing softly. "I don't know anymore." She whispers, tightly shutting her eyes.

{^}

"Definitely don't do something stupid like not telling Kagome about it." Bankotsu states firmly, lighting a cigarette. Sesshomaru looks over at him from the brim of his eyes, sighing heavily. "It's not like I can hide it. She's growing suspicious." Bankotsu breathes out a thick cloud of smoke. "Just try being honest. You'll regret it the rest of your life if you don't. You're marriage will be built on one lie after another if it keeps going like this." Sesshomaru shakes his head. "I won't tell her. There's no way I can." Bankotsu sighs. "Why not...?" The room is silent for a moment. "It was just with Miwako that one time." Bankotsu looks down, taking in another puff. "But you regret it, don't you?" Sesshomaru remains silent, gazing over the empty fireplace. "Why keep hiding it?" Sesshomaru covers his eyes with his arm, his heart raging with pain. "I don't want to see her cry." Bankotsu looks up the ceiling, watching his cigarette smoke dance along the sides. "She'll cry no matter what."

The weekend has come and gone, the Monday workday has rolled in as well and it's already peeking late afternoon. Time just seems to keep slipping away. Tick, tick, every day just passes by. Kagome watches the doors to his office; the silence is bitter and suffocating. She sighs.

'_I've been thinking about everything these past three days and now today is almost over as well. Time seems to go by much faster when you're heart is in pain." _

The mistakable melody of his violin begins. Kagome leans on her desk, the tune is sad, painful, makes her heart drop to her stomach.

'_Everything that happened just seems so unreal. And they're both pretending like nothing happened. It's weird." _

Kagome is pulled from her thoughts when the music stops and her phone rings. She looks at the screen to see a text, from Sesshomaru. She opens it up, with the words 'Come in here' written across. She sighs, slowly pulling herself from the chair and dragging herself to the office. She opens the door, poking her head inside to see him lying on the couch, his eyes covered with his arm. She enters, standing beside him, not speaking a word.

'_Skyfall is where we start.'_

"Kagome." She remains silent. He looks up at her. "Rin was asking for you. I told her you went to go visit Sango so she would stop crying. But she demanded I tell her that story of the moon and wolf you told her before. She won't go to sleep without it." He sits up, making room for her on the couch. She sits, looking sheepishly at him. "Thank you." She whispers. In the end, she just can't hate him.

'_A thousand miles and poles apart.'_

Kagome rests her head on his chest; he embraces her tightly, gently kissing her head. "I love you more than anything, Sesshomaru." He strokes her hair slowly. "That's why..." She begins; her heart begins to pound painfully. "I want you to tell me what happended between you and Miwako all those years ago. Tell me. Don't deceive me any longer. Tell me." She pulls herself from his embrace, starring straight into his eyes. His expression is solid, emotionless.

'_You may have my number, you can take my name.'_

The suffocating silence over takes them for a moment that seems like an eternity. Her heart is pounding harder and louder. But she remains still, her eyes stills tarring straight into him. He opens his mouth to speak.

'_But you'll never have my heart.'_

"No matter what happened. I'll accept it." She whispers loud enough for him to hear. His eyes shoot open, shock trickling in his pupils. He lowers his view, pulling away from her. Her heart drops. She grasps her hands tightly. "Miwako and I…" Kagome nods. Then the words Kagome had never dreamt of escaped his lips. They were sharp like dagger, ripping her heart apart. "We had sex."

'_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles…'_

Tears that she had been keeping down this whole time finally surface, one after the other painfully striking his hands. She pulls away from him, covering her eyes as the tears increase. He reaches for her, she slaps him away. "NO!" she screams, her voice striking his heart like a knife. Her heart is breaking, the pain choking and suffocating her. He is unable to speak, for he can hear her heart shattering like glass and it leaves him helpless, emotionless. There is no shred of happiness left, just shattered pieces of what used to be.

'_We will stand tall_

_And face it all together, at skyfall." _


	27. One More Night

Hey guys so I now I've been leaving you guys with a few cliff hangers lately but it's all worth it I promise, you'll just have to keep reading :P But thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep the chapters coming and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

One More Night 

Ring. Ring. She stares blankly at the screen, watching the light on the screen appear then disappear. Ring. Ring. The sound is obnoxious, hard to ignore. She wants to turn it off, but there is not an ounce of strength in her body left. His words still replay in her mind, his words paralyzing and poisonous, like venom. Ring. Ring. She could literally hear the shattering of her heart as his name appeared on the screen for the millionth time.

'_He hasn't stopped calling for three days. I'm too afraid. Too afraid to hear his voice.' _

The phone finally ceases its annoying ring. Kagome lifts herself up, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face between them. Her hair curtains around her, tears beginning to rise up to the brim of her eyes. The brown shine she used to have is gone. They are pale, dark from misery.

'_I know he was hiding it to protect me so I shouldn't be feeling this way. But, I'm so angry and hurt. Sesshomaru…were you lonely? Or did you just see Namine in Miwako? Either way…you betrayed Namine as well.' _

The next morning's sun shines brightly over the Tokyo skyline. The air is warm and carries that sweet smell after it rains, the streets paved with loose cherry blossom petals. Topaz orbs gaze upon this scene, but with sadness trickling in the pupils. The eyes close tightly, and the sound of a violin begins to play. The sound is beautiful at first, but then turns sour as he begins to miss note after note. He begins again, starting off sweet then sour. He lets out a loud, roaring groan frustration. Slamming the violin against the cherry wood.

He drops himself on the couch, masking his eyes with his forearm. "It's very easy to tell when something is on your mind." Bankotsu sighs remarking to his oldest friend. There is a moment of uncomfortable silence. Sesshomaru moves his arm, looking over at Bankotsu as he sits himself upon Sesshomaru's desk. "Am I a fool?" Sesshomaru mumbles, sitting himself up and placing a hand on his forehead. "Maybe a little. You can be unexpectedly oblivious. But I guess that's a compliment, means you're not an alien after all." Bankotsu chuckles with a tease. Sesshomaru looks through the cracks of his office doors, starring blankly at Kagome as she keeps her eyes on her computer. "No matter how much I call her, she won't answer. She won't even look at me." Bankotsu joins Sesshomaru's direction of gaze. "Keep calling her." Bankotsu states simply. "I've called her hundreds of times." Bankotsu looks back his friend, his eyes narrowing as he spots the sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Then call her thousands of times. Keep calling until she answers."

Night falls, Kagome stares blankly at the ring still resting on her finger. "It mocks me." Kagome mumbles, her attitude towards the ring has become cold and cynical. Sango watching her from the bean bag next to the bed, light s cigarette, handing it to her friend. Kagome takes without pulling her gaze from the ring, blowing the smoke at the diamond. "Will you really not seem him at all?" Sango asks, seeing right trough Kagome's cynical attitude towards the ring to hide her sadness. Kagome turns to Sango, lowering her eyes to the ground. Her heart feels heaving, crushing her body with the idea of hearing Sesshomaru's voice. "If I spoke to him now, I'll only be able to say cruel things." The ringing of the doorbell breaks the intensity of the moment, Sango looks over at Kagome who just turns back to the window. Sango nods, understanding Kagome's silent of way of saying. "I'm not getting that." The door bell rings again." I'm coming!" Sango shouts, scurrying over to the door. She thrusts it open, her eyes popping open when she sees Sesshomaru standing before her.

"Tell him I'm sleeping." Kagome states coldly, burying herself in her pillows. "Kagome, this is stupid. Just talk to him. You'll only keep feeling worse if this drags on." Sango's eyes soften when she hears a low sob coming from Kagome. "I don't want to see him…" Kagome whispers, her voice low and broken.

Sango returns to the door, trying to keep a straight face. "Sorry Sesshomaru, Kagome's already asleep. She wasn't feeling very well today." Sesshomaru looks past Sango, the shine of the bedroom light just clear enough to see. "I'll wait." He replies, still standing firm. Sango sighs, leaning her back against the door. "I know how you must be feeling, but whatever you're feeling, Kagome feels ten times worse. I think it'd be best just to leave her alone for a while. Sometimes it's better to talk about thing when people have had a chance to calm down. I'm sure later on things will be better." Sesshomaru turns away, his eyes to the ground. "Can you really be sure of that?" Sango eyes widen, the desperation and pain in Sesshomaru's voice surprising her. "I understand." He mumbles. "Please give these to her. And tell her, I'll see her soon." Sesshomaru places a large bouquet in Sango's hands. It's filled with the whites of lilies, the purples of orchards and reds or roses over flowing from every corner of the beautiful white wrapping paper. A speechless Sango nods as Sesshomaru disappears from view. Sango closes the door, running back up stairs and thrusting the door open. Kagome jumps up, her eyes spring open setting sight upon the bouquet. Sango smiles as she hands Kagome the bouquet. Kagome resembles a small child as she rubs her eyes dry and takes the flowers. "Now will you go see him?" Sango asks, excitement in her tone. Kagome doesn't answer, just looks down at the flowers, taking in their fresh smell.

'_You moron. I'm sure you looked so silly being as expressionless as you are carrying this big bouquet around. Damn it….he got me." _

Kagome drops the bouquet, grabbing her jacket and running out the door. "Sango. I'll be back." Sango nods, smiling with a satisfied look on her face. Kagome runs out he door and down the stairs outside. She looks around, panting heavily, hoping to spot his car.

'_You're not fair! You're really not fair at all!' _

Kagome stop when his silver locks come into her view. Her cheeks and nose red from the chilly air and her hair all wild from running. "Sesshomaru!" she calls out, between gasps for air. He turns to her, a shocked look in his eyes.

'_I wanted to tell you off! I wanted to scream and cry and make sure you knew how I was feeling! But…these are the only words my heart will let me speak!'_

"I love you, you fucking idiot!" He smirks, pulling her into a tight embrace. His arms wrapped passionately around her waist, her head pressed tightly against his chest. She can hear the rapid beat of his heart. "I wish I could rewrite my past. If I could, I would do all I can to stop you from crying. But I can't. So, let's make my past pale in comparison to our future, ok?" He whispers. Her cheeks blaze crimson; she closes her eyes, nodding and smiling as she embraces him back.

'_I just can't stay mad at you. I really am hopelessly, desperately in love with you.' _


	28. Path

Hey guys so I now I've been leaving you guys with a few cliffhangers lately but this chapter should bring everything all together. Warning, some of you may not be happy. Thanks for the reviews and I promise to keep the chapters coming and not leave you guys hanging like last time. Please review; let me know what you guys thought. I would love to hear some feedback! I promise I will post no less than two new chapters every week if things don't get too busy. Thanks for reading!

**Title: **Until We Bleed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of Inuyasha or song lyrics that may be used

**Summary: **"Once I desire something, I cannot undesire it." He gently brushed his warm fingers across her cheek. His touch made her heart race. The sound ringing in her ears. "I cannot even try to resist it." His topaz eyes starred straight into hers. She could feel them stripping her down to her soul, searching for something.

Path 

"I might've not been able to forgive him. But when he's in front of me, all the sadness or anger I feel dissipates and I just want to hold him. It's frustrating, but I want to remain by his side." Kagome's voice is soft, gentle like the spring breeze that is circling around them. Bankotsu watches her lips moves as she speaks, examining the look in her eyes as she speaks of his friend. He reaches into his pocket, passing a cigarette over to Kagome. She refuses sheepishly, keeping her eyes on little Rin as she runs joyfully around in the park grass. He lights one for himself, also keeping his view on Rin. "You'll always give in to the one you love. At least, that's what I hear." Bankotsu adds, puffing out a cloud of smoke up into the beautiful spring sky. Kagome nods, twiddling away at her ebony locks with her thin milky fingers.

"Somewhere deep inside my heart, I really believed I couldn't beat someone who is dead." Kagome whispers softly, her eyes shifting to the ring on her finger. Bankotsu gazes at her from the corner of his eye, a blank look in his eyes. "But I can't change his past." Kagome looks again at Rin, smiling softly. "So I'm going to make his past meaningless to his future." Kagome clenches her left hand tightly, her eyes narrowing with a heated passion. Bankotsu doesn't speak, just remains silent and nodding lightly. "Sesshomaru hates Namine. I hate her too. It's bad to speak ill of the dead…and I've never met her but she isn't fair. So I'm going to make Sesshomaru happier than he has ever been. Make him forget she ever existed." Bankotsu turns fully to Kagome, with a friendly smirk and a satisfied look in his eye. Kagome smiles sheepishly. "I just sound dumb." She plays twiddles wit her hair again, shyly looking at the floor. Bankotsu shakes his head. "That's great." They both laugh lightly, the air seeming much more relaxed now.

Kagome lifts herself up, brushing her hands through her hair. The smell of warm vanilla sugar passing by Bankotsu as she does. His eyes narrow, a strange passionate look in his eyes as he watches her. Her very being shinning like a diamond the sunlight, he watches her, starring her down not even realizing his cheeks turning a light red. He watches her as she calls Rin over, carefully and attentively watching her body sway. "Can I warn you of something?" Kagome turns back to him, jumps a little, startled by the intensity of the shine in her brown eyes. She nods; the moment remains silent as she waits for him to speak. "If it's just going to be a relationship full of misery and mental agony, you should put an end to it." The breeze suddenly picks up around them, sending her ebony locks shifting wildly in the breeze. Her eyes sprung wide open from his words.

'_Why…? We're going to be happy. We are.'_

There is the sound of waves crashing against the sandy shore. A gentle breeze sends the smell of saltwater in the air. Kagome throws her arms out, inhaling deeply and sighing happily. "Glad we came?" a voice whispers softly. She turns to Sesshomaru who is smiling softly at her; she nods returning his smile. Her black floral print dress sways lightly in the breeze, as she twirls in the sand humming a sweet melody. Sesshomaru snaps a picture, both of them laughing and playing so care freely.

'_If people could do things over, I wonder if they would choose a different path to walk down? Would they choose the people they encounter and only choose things that made them happy?' _

Sesshomaru grabs her by the arm, her cheeks blazing crimson as he pulls her into him, kissing her passionately. Her hearts is about to pop out of chest as kisses her so passionately she could die. He let's go, starring straight into her brown orbs with his topaz. He smiles and she does. The moment is calm, beautiful, like everything that had happened, didn't, their world finally at piece, finally whole.

'_If people only chose the things that made them happy, how wonderful life would_

_be.' _

"You tickled me." She whispers, still smiling. "How…?" he whispers, chuckling lightly. "What do you mean how?" Kagome eyes drop to her foot, where a little bug is making it's way up her leg. She jumps, letting out a terrified scream. "No! No! No!" she screams frantically, running around in a circle, trying to get it off. "Kagome. It's just a little bug." Sesshomaru smiles at he watches her, somewhat enjoying her childlike cuteness. "It won't bite. Don't worry." He freezes suddenly, the image of Namine doing the same rolls into his mind. Kagome calms when she notices the silence. She turns to him, her eyes growing wide with fear as he just stares with an empty expression. "Sesshomaru?"

He drops to his knees. "I'm sorry. I made such a fuss." She whispers, her voice low, slowly breaking with anxiousness. He remains silent just watching her. "Let's go back." He picks himself up, looking away form her. "But we just got here." He continues to look away from her. "You hate bugs, right?" Kagome's heart drops, her body feels weak and she drops to her knees. "Sesshomaru…who are you confusing me with?"

'_Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating, _

_We will never become one.'_

"Let's forget about Namine!" she pleas, her voice loud and filled with desperation. "She lied, betrayed and abandoned you! Just forget! Say whatever it is you've been wanting to say to her and let go already! I hate her! Don't you as well?!" Sesshomaru doesn't speak as images of Namine flash through his mind. One by one the memories come flooding to the surface. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome screams, pulling him from his thoughts. He looks down at her as she grips tightly onto his arm. He shoots his eyes to the ground, a hand to his face. "How can I hate the woman I loved so much…?"

'_In a place deeper than gentleness_

_Touching each other is merely pain._

_Please bind the two of us.' _

"Everything. I'll forgive you for everything Namine, just please come back to me. Alive." Kagome's eyes spring open with shock as she watches a tear escape his eye. And just like glass, Kagome shatters. Her whole being is breaking; just falling apart and cast away into nothingness. She lets go of him; she falls to her knees, her heart numb and cold, weak from the damage. "You liar…" she whispers. He looks down at her, still silent and blank faced. "You liar… YOU FUCKING LIAR!" she screams at the top of her lungs, the shocking him. "I can't…I can't do this anymore Sesshomaru. I give up. I can't make you happy."

'_We will dream no more,_

_Joining hands in uncertainty_

_Walking towards t__he cruel dawn.'_

Kagome lifts herself, pulling the ring off and dropping it at his feet. "I can't keep my promise to you." She whispers coldly, turning away from him and disappearing before his eyes.

'_Sesshomaru had already decided who he wanted to be with. I was never it.' _

Sesshomaru looks down at the ring sitting in the sand. He drops to his knees, just starring at it, tears accumulating to the brim of his eyes. "Kagome. Kagome. Namine." He whispers as the tears rush down, making imprints in the sand.

'_Unless he pretended to hate her, Sesshomaru would be crushed by the weight of his sadness. That was his way of protecting himself. All the misery, all the love and all the grief he kept in, came flooding out because I chose to love him. But in the end…he didn't choose me." _


End file.
